HEY, SOUL SISTER !
by TrueLoveTackle
Summary: AU!FakeDating CS. Emma et Killian sont meilleurs amis depuis 5 ans lorsqu'ils se retrouvent plus ou moins accidentellement contraints de passer 10 jours dans la famille de Killian pour les fêtes de Noël.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bon...voici une mini qui était censée être à la base un OS pour Noël mais vu que je m'emballe un peu trop souvent; ça s'est rallongé...lol.**_

 _ **Donc, elle sera en trois parties, peut-être un épilogue bonus si vous êtes sages.**_

 _ **So, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**_

* * *

 **HEY, SOUL SISTER !**

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'Emma et Killian se connaissaient. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une soirée étudiante organisée par des amis communs : Ruby Lucas et Victor Whale. Depuis ce soir-là, ils étaient tous deux devenus inséparables. Ils se racontaient absolument tout, aucuns sujets n'étaient tabous entre eux.

Rien n'était plus important pour eux que l'honnêteté de l'autre. Tous deux avaient été blessés par le passé par des êtres chers, par ceux en qui ils avaient placé leur entière confiance. _Meilleurs amis pour la vie_ , s'étaient-ils jurés, un soir d'été sous un ciel étoilé, comme des gosses l'auraient fait.

Aujourd'hui, Emma était une brillante journaliste dans l'une des plus grosses agences de journalisme du pays. Killian, lui, était devenu ingénieur en construction navale. Les bateaux et l'océan étaient sa passion.

* * *

 _ **13 décembre 2015.**_

Emma et Killian faisaient leurs achats de Noël, comme à leurs habitudes, ensemble dans le plus grand magasin de Boston.

Arrêtés devant un stand d'écharpes, la jeune blonde en saisit une, une bleue, et l'essaya. Elle se regarda ensuite dans un miroir, l'air peu convaincue puis se retourna vers Killian :

« -T'en penses quoi ?!

-Euh...bah c'est une écharpe, _love,_ répondit-il en se grattant l'oreille.

-Merci…je crois que j'avais remarqué ça. Non, j'sais pas un truc sur la couleur ou un truc du genre…non ?

-Et bien, tout te va bien, Swan. Tu sublimerais l'écharpe la plus hideuse, tu sais ».

Emma roula instinctivement les yeux, puis ôta l'écharpe. Killian, lui, souriait tout en arquant les sourcils. Bien que ses remarques étaient souvent le résultat d'une taquinerie, elles se révélaient bien souvent sincères.

Le jeune homme pensait réellement que tout allait bien à sa meilleure amie, qu'elle pourrait sublimer l'écharpe la plus hideuse. Killian trouvait qu'Emma était une belle femme, une très belle femme même. Elle était même bien plus que cela, elle était également intelligente et drôle…spéciale.

Tout ceci faisait qu'elle était sa meilleure amie et qu'il en était peu à peu tombé amoureux. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas encore osé lui avouer ses sentiments de peur de la faire fuir. Cela était bien la seule chose qu'il lui cachait et il s'en voulait énormément. Ils s'étaient, de plus, jurés de ne rien envisagé plus que de l'amitié entre eux….et il ne voulait pas perdre leur amitié.

Emma attrapa une autre écharpe, bleue également, mais d'un bleu plus profond et, surprenant Killian sur le coup, lui enfila.

« -Mmh…ouais, pas mal, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je sais que tu mens, _love_ , tu me trouves **incroyablement** irrésistible avec cette écharpe, rit Killian.

-Modestie n'est certainement pas ton deuxième prénom à toi, rétorqua Emma en lui retirant l'écharpe ».

Alors qu'Emma replaçait l'écharpe dans le box, une voix féminine, assez âgée, se fit entendre :

« En effet…Arthur **est** son deuxième prénom, jeune fille ».

Killian, de dos, reconnu de suite cette voix. C'était celle de sa mère. L'expression emplie de surprise, il se retourna doucement puis dit, tout en souriant nerveusement :

« Maman ».

 _Maman ?_ Les yeux écarquillés, Emma regarda attentivement la femme qui leur faisait face –brune aux yeux bleus profonds avec de légères taches de rousseur. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré la famille de Killian à l'exception de son frère, Liam.

« -M'man, voici Emma…Emma voici ma mère, déclara Killian après avoir repris un peu de contenance.

-Emma ? Enchantée, dit-elle d'une voix douce, enfin je rencontre la petite-amie de mon fils ».

 _Bloody hell_ ! Killian avait oublié cela. Emma allait le tuer. Il devait rectifier le tir…maintenant.

« -Euh…'man…elle…je…bégaya Killian.

-Je suis également enchantée de vous rencontrer, madame, le coupa Emma en enserrant la taille de Killian ».

 _Sa petite-amie ? Sa petite-amie ?_ Il lui revaudrait cela ! Malgré son grand sourire, Emma était légèrement en rogne. Pourquoi avait-il dit à sa mère qu'elle était sa petite-amie ?

« -Appelles-moi Elizabeth, Emma. Alors dis-moi, mon fils n'est pas trop dur à vivre ?

-Maman ! s'offusqua légèrement Killian.

-J'ai connu pire, rit Emma avant d'ajouter en le regardant, radieuse, non plus sérieusement, Elizabeth, vous avez un fils…adorable ».

Killian souriait, mais son sourire était nerveux. A quoi jouait Emma ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas déjà attrapé pour l'engueuler dans un coin ? Devait-il s'attendre à plus de fureur une fois sa mère partie ?

« -Et bien, tu m'en vois ravie. Moi qui commençais à désespérer pour ce jeune homme, se moqua Elizabeth. Tu sais…tu devrais venir fêter Noël à la maison, avec nous, Liam, le frère de Killian sera également présent avec sa femme et son fils.

-Je…crois qu'Emma a d'autres projets, maman, riposta aussitôt Killian ».

L'inviter pour Noël ?! L'inviter dans leur maison dans le Maine en tant que sa petite-amie durant les dix jours ?! Non…il ne pouvait définitivement pas faire endurer cela à Emma. Elle refuserait de toute façon.

« -En fait…je n'ai rien prévu, lança Emma, ça serait un plaisir de me joindre à vous, ajouta Emma en souriant à Killian, j'aimerais en connaître un peu plus sur mon **petit-ami**.

-Parfait alors ! Bon…excusez-moi les amoureux, lança la mère du jeune brun, mais ton père m'attends dans la voiture, tu l'connais lorsqu'il attend trop, il râle…et lorsqu'il râle…bon pas besoin de faire de dessins. En tout cas, Emma, ce fut un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin ! ».

La femme brune embrassa son fils et s'éloigna de deux jeunes amis. Killian ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'il venait de se passer. Emma avait-elle réellement accepté l'invitation de sa mère ? Etait-ce là sa façon à elle de le punir ?

« -Alors comme ça je suis ta _**petite-amie**_ , Jones ? lança Emma d'un regard noir.

-Emma, plaida-t-il, je suis désolé…je…elle me cuisinait sur mon célibat et pour la faire taire je lui ai dit que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un et le seul prénom qui m'est venu à l'esprit était le tien.

-Et quand était-ce ? Quand comptais-tu m'informer de ce petit détail ?

-Y'a deux-trois mois peut-être, répondit-il légèrement honteux, je…ne sais pas réellement, _love_. J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire...je suis désolé…je lui dirais une fois là-bas que nous avons rompu et tu n'auras pas à…

-NON ! s'exclama Emma.

-Quoi ?! s'étonna le jeune brun, mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que si tu fais cela, tu auras droit à un interrogatoire et ta mère te cuisinera encore sur ton célibat, idiot ! Nous n'avons qu'à faire semblant…ce n'est l'histoire que de quelques jours, je peux faire ça pour toi ».

Killian la regardait avec étonnement. Il tentait de comprendre la jeune blonde. Pourquoi voulait-elle l'aider alors même qu'elle était furax contre lui ? Il ne méritait certainement pas qu'elle endure dix horribles jours dans cette bourgade du Maine, à devoir écouter et suivre les stupides règles de son père.

« -Non, Emma. Je…tu ne peux pas. Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ?

-Vraiment ? Tu me poses la question, Killian ? Tu es mon meilleur ami et même si là j'ai des raisons d'être en rogne contre toi, _buddy_ , je vais t'aider…nous allons faire cela, okay ?

-Em', mon père…tu sais…il va te saouler avec ses règles stupides et tout son speech de pasteur…il est vraiment plus que lourd lorsqu'il s'y met et je peux te jurer qu'il va nous harceler pour fixer une date de mariage !

-Ah ouais carrément ? se moqua Emma avant d'ajouter, écoutes…j'ai…été durant deux ans dans un orphelinat catholique, les _stupides_ règles des religieux je peux gérer…quant au mariage…euh, nous improviserons.

-T'es vraiment décidée à m'aider même si cela signifie dix jours de supplice ?

-Je pense que t'exagères un peu, Killian, ça ne peut pas être si horrible que cela.

-Lorsque tu ne corresponds pas à ce que ton père aurait voulu que tu sois, si, _love_ ».

Emma lui lança un sourire amical puis attrapa son bras tout en se dirigeant vers les caisses. Elle allait l'aider même si faire semblant d'être sa petite-amie allait être difficile…ou du moins, le retour à la réalité à l'issue de ces dix jours allaient être difficiles.

Emma et Killian partirent pour le Maine trois jours plus tard. Le jeune brun n'avait pas cessé de demandé à son amie si elle était bien sûre de vouloir s'engager dans cela.

Ruby, aux côtés d'Emma lorsque celle-ci préparait sa valise, lui avait explicitement dit que cela était une mauvaise idée. La jeune brune lui avait répété qu'elle jouait avec le feu, qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant d'être sa petite-amie alors qu'elle ressentait de réels sentiments pour Killian. Ce qu'Emma nia à Ruby, bien évidement…elle n'était absolument pas amoureuse de Killian Jones.

Du côté de Killian, ce fut Victor qui tenta de le dissuader avançant les mêmes raisons que Ruby. Et tout comme Emma, le jeune brun nia tous sentiments amoureux qu'il ressentirait à l'encontre de la jeune blonde…ils étaient juste amis.

* * *

Après plus de six heures de trajets sur les routes enneigées, Emma et Killian arrivèrent enfin à destination. La petite ville du Maine, du nom de Storybrooke, était illuminée de décorations luminations. Les habitants se saluaient tous, se souhaitant de joyeuses fêtes. La parfaite petite ville américaine.

Le jeune brun s'arrêta enfin devant une grande maison victorienne aux murs d'un bleu pâle. Deux voitures étaient déjà garées dans l'allée de la résidence –certainement celles des parents de Killian et de Liam.

« -T'es sûre ? répéta le jeune brun à son amie avant de descendre de la voiture, tu peux toujours changer d'avis.

-Oui, pour la millième fois, Killian, je suis sûre, répondit Emma, sauf si tu ne veux pas de moi ici.

-Quoi ?! Non…je… _okay_ …sortons ».

Les deux faux amants sortirent aussitôt du véhicule, se dirigeant directement vers la porte et sonnèrent.

« -Oooh mon Killian est arrivéééééé ! s'écria Elizabeth en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

-'maaaaaaaaaaaaan, gémit-il, tu m'é-touf-fes…'man.

-Oh pardon, mon grand, dit la mère en se détachant de son enfant avant de se retourner vers la jeune blonde, ooh Emmaa ! ».

Emma fut surprise qu'Elizabeth l'enlace elle aussi. La jeune femme n'était pas habituée à tant de démonstration d'affection mais réussit tout de même à prononcer :

« Je suis ravie de vous revoir, Elizabeth ».

La maîtresse de maison lui sourit puis débarrassa les deux jeunes gens de leur manteau et les invita à entrer dans le salon.

Il s'agissait d'une grande pièce, dotée de trois grandes fenêtres ainsi qu'une grande cheminée. Il y a avait un grand piano dans le coin gauche, deux grands canapés, couleur chocolat, familiaux. Les murs, beiges, étaient recouverts de plusieurs photos de familles.

A peine étaient-ils entrés dans la pièce familiale qu'une petite tête blonde s'élança vers le jeune brun en criant :

« Tontooooooooooooon Killiiiiiaaan ! ».

Killian attrapa le petit garçon, âgé de quatre ans, et le serra dans ses bras sous les yeux attendris d'Emma.

« -Qu'est-ce que t'as grandi, _little mate_ ! constata Killian, j'pourrais bientôt plus te porter, tu sais ça Noah ?

-Pff, n'importe quoi, tonton, t'es le plus fort d'abord ! riposta l'enfant avant d'ajouter en roulant des yeux, enfin après papa ! ».

Il fit redescendre son neveu et embrassa sa belle-sœur, Elsa, et son frère, leur présentant –du moins à Elsa et Noah, Emma.

« -Je suis contente de te rencontrer, Emma, lui sourit Elsa en touchant son ventre arrondi.

-Moi de même et, félicitations.

-Oh, merci ».

Elsa était une femme blonde aux yeux bleus, très jolie et elle semblait à Emma être plutôt sympathique. Elle faisait preuve de beaucoup d'amour à l'égard de son mari, Liam, et de son fils Noah mais également auprès de Killian. Elle et Liam attendaient leur deuxième enfant, une fille cette fois-ci, pour le mois de février.

Alors que Liam embrassa à son tour Emma (cela faisait au moins un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus), Elizabeth, cherchant son mari, demanda :

« -Où est ton père ? Quel bon exemple nous montre-t-il à ne pas accueillir son fils et sa merveilleuse petite-amie ?!

-Je suis là, je suis là, bougonna-t-il en arrivant.

-Papa…souffla Killian en lui souriant faiblement, voici Emma, ma…

-…petite-amie **du moment** , je sais, coupa le père de famille avant de dire à Emma, bonjour mademoiselle ».

Emma fut surprise de la pique de son père. A peine venaient-ils de se retrouver qu'il se montrer déjà froid à l'égard de son fils ? Voyant les mâchoires de Killian craquées légèrement, la jeune femme plongea sa main dans la sienne, croisant leurs doigts pour lui montrer sa présence et son soutien.

« -Bonjour monsieur, finit-elle par répondre en lui tendant sa main libre, votre maison est ravissante.

-Ahhh mmh, oui, merci du compliment, marmonna-t-il presque en serrant sa main. Suivez-moi tous les deux…je vous conduits à vos chambres ».

* * *

Emma et Killian montèrent ainsi à l'étage, les mains toujours liées, suivant le père de famille. Les murs des escaliers et des couloirs étaient à l'image de ceux du salon, emplis de photos de famille.

« -Killian, tu prendras ta chambre, et vous mademoiselle...celle-ci, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de l'une des chambres d'invités avant d'ajouter, règle n°1, pas de chambre commune pour vous deux sous **mon** toit tant que vous n'êtes pas mariés. Suis-je claire ?

-Comme de l'eau de roche, monsieur, rétorqua Emma.

-Et toi, Killian ? fit son père, le ton presque inquisiteur.

- _Aye_ , je connais les règles…papa ».

Jetant un dernier œil aux deux jeunes gens, le père de famille se retourna aussitôt et s'éloigna vers les escaliers…au grand soulagement de Killian.

« -Ce n'était pas si horrible que cela, lança Emma d'un ton nerveux.

-Bien sûr, _love_ , répondit-il ironiquement, découvres ta chambre, je monte nos valises.

-Je peux monter ma valise, tu sais, lui sourit Emma.

-Em', quel genre de _gentleman_ serais-je si je te laissais monter ta valise ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être un _gentleman_ avec moi, Killian.

-Bien sûr que si, je suis toujours un _gentleman_ , _love_ ».

Après avoir terminé de s'installer, ils rejoignirent tous les deux dans le salon le reste de la famille de Killian.

Les parents de Killian étaient assis sur un même canapé, tandis qu'Elsa et le petit Noah étaient sur le deuxième alors que Liam jouait un morceau de Noël au piano.

« -Brennan, Killian, vous devriez rejoindre Liam au piano et chanter tous les trois comme au bon vieux temps, proposa Elizabeth.

- _Aye,_ répondit Killian tout en rejoignant son frère,

-Je suis désolé, mais je dois préparer mon sermon, dit Brennan ».

Il se leva aussitôt du canapé puis, s'arrêtant devant Emma ajouta :

« Règle n°2, mademoiselle, ne jamais me déranger dans mon bureau lorsque j'écris mon sermon…règle n°3, tous les soupers sont à 19 heures 30 précises ».

Emma lui répondit d'un hochement de tête avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans son bureau. Quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'Elizabeth la sortie de ses pensées :

« Hey, Emma…rejoins-moi ».

Elle partit alors s'asseoir aux côtés de la mère de Killian, laquelle, très maternelle, lui prit ses mains entre les siennes et continua :

« -Le père de Killian semble un peu bougon, mais il a bon fond, tu sais. Ne te laisses pas impressionner par lui, _okay_?

-Je ne suis pas impressionnée, Elizabeth, juste…confuse, avoua Emma en regardant Killian ».

Elizabeth qui avait suivi le regard d'Emma, lui sourit avant de reprendre la conversation :

« Ils ont tous les deux des caractères forts, sont tous les deux têtus et, Killian a toujours été le petit rebelle de la famille mais Brennan aime son fils ».

 _Une étrange manière de le montrer_ , pensa Emma. Mais au fond, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que Brennan ne puisse ne pas aimer son fils…comment ne pas aimer un gars aussi adorable que Killian ? Mais c'était bien là la femme amoureuse qui pensait…elle était certainement l'une des personnes les moins objective le concernant. Pouvait-on la blâmer de voir le meilleur en lui ? Certainement pas.

« -Tu viens avec moi préparer le dîner ? lui demanda Elizabeth.

-Bien sûr, avec plaisir ».

La cuisine était à l'image du reste de la maison, spacieuse et ouverte sur une petite terrasse. Les murs étaient jaunes tandis que les carrelages étaient verts. Elizabeth avait commencé à préparer un rôti de porc, le laissant mariner dans les épices. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'enfourner et à préparer les légumes, ainsi que le dessert.

Après une demi-heure à cuisiner tout en discutant, les deux femmes furent rejointes par Killian et Liam, souriants et très complices.

« -Mmh, ça sent ton célèbre rôti, maman, lança Killian.

-En effet, je l'ai préparé pour votre arrivée à Emma et toi, Killy, rétorqua aussitôt Elizabeth.

-Killy ? rigola Emma, Killy ? Killy !

-Pourquoi ce surnom 'man ?! chouigna Killian…puis, hein…juste pour prévenir, t'as tort de lui faire confiance avec le rôti…cette femme a réussi à brûler des œufs brouillés ! DES ŒUFS BROUILLES !

-Pff, n'importe quoi…c'est la gazinière qui déconnait…pas moi, riposta Emma.

-Et les pancakes ?! ajouta le jeune brun.

-La poêle...c'était la poêle ».

Emma et Killian continuèrent quelques minutes à se charrier devant les yeux amusés d'Elizabeth et de Liam, riant de bon cœur. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire semblant, c'était bien leur complicité et leurs gamineries.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **So, une petite review; parce que ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews, ça fait très chaud au coeur !**_

 _ **Voici donc la deuxième partie, plus longue que la précédente...**_

 _ **NB : Rating M; beaucoup de mots vulgaires aussi...l'émotion, dirons-nous, hein.**_

 _ **So...enjoy !**_

 _ **Et bonne année 2016 à vous !**_

* * *

« Et que fais-tu dans la vie, Emma ? demanda Brennan au plein milieu du repas ».

Killian manqua presque de s'étouffer. Son père venait-il réellement d'appeler Emma par son prénom ? Son père n'avait jamais fait cela pour ses _vraies_ petites-amies…encore moins s'intéresser à ce qu'elles faisaient de leur vie. Il donna un coup d'œil à sa mère ainsi qu'à son frère, tout aussi étonnés que lui.

« -Je suis journaliste, monsieur…pour le _Boston Globe_ , répondit-elle simplement.

-Brennan, appelles-moi Brennan ».

Le jeune brun se gratta la tête, se demandant ce qui arrivait à son père. Posant sa fourchette sur la table, il ajouta en souriant à Emma :

« -Elle est la journaliste la plus douée de tout Boston et même…

-…il exagère, rit Emma, ce n'est pas le cas…je ne dirais même pas que je suis douée.

-Oh et bien, peut-être pourrais-tu me montrer un ou deux de tes articles et nous pourrons tous dire te dire à quel point tu es douée, rétorqua Brennan.

-Avec plaisir ».

Alors que Killian se servait un verre d'eau, son père continua mais s'adressant cette fois-ci à son fils cadet :

« -Et toi, Killian…toujours dans ton truc de bateaux ?!

-Oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre d'un ton morne.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné, riposta le pasteur, est-ce qu'un jour tu vas te décider à choisir un **vrai** métier ? ».

Le jeune brun baissa la tête quelques secondes. Son père n'avait jamais aimé le choix de carrière de son jeune fils. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son père éprouvait un tel dégoût pour les métiers liés à la mer….mais Killian, il ne pouvait rien contre son amour pour l'océan. C'était un appel, le chant des vagues l'appelait, la liberté l'appelait.

« -C'est un **vrai** métier, finit par lâcher Killian. Et c'est un job que j'aime.

-Tu as utilisé le bon mot… **job**. Tu aurais pu être n'importe quoi d'autre, médecin comme ton frère, dit-il en pointant l'intéressé du doigt, ou bien journaliste comme Emma.

-Mais je…

-Il est **très** doué dans ce qu'il fait, monsieur…Brennan, le coupa Emma. Killian…aime ce qu'il fait, expliqua la blonde en souriant à son ami, si vous le voyiez bosser… **sii** passionné, que ça soit en bureau ou sur le terrain ce métier le rend heureux, n'est-ce pas le plus important ? Puis il a beau dire que je suis douée comme journaliste, votre fils, ajouta Emma en prenant sa main, est l'ingénieur en construction navale le plus doué de l'Etat du Massachussetts et pas besoin de lire des articles pour vérifier cela, vous avez devant vous le 1er prix dans le domaine des technologies de l'architecture navale ! ».

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Killian, surpris. A l'exception d'Emma, personne n'était au courant pour ce prix. Le jeune brun n'avait pas réellement eu son frère au téléphone dans les trois derniers mois. Il avait bien rendu visite à ses parents il y a deux mois, mais vu n'avait pas jugé bon d'annoncer cette **grande** nouvelle à ses parents.

Sa mère se leva d'un coup et fit le tour de la table. Elle prit le visage de son fils en coupe et lui embrassa le front, émue :

« -Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit ? Liam, s'il te plaît, va chercher une bouteille…il faut fêter cela !

-Je…je…bégaya-t-il, pensais pas que cela vous intéresserait.

-Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Elizabeth, oh mon graaaaand bébé, je suis si fière de toi ! ».

Elizabeth enlaça son fils encore quelques secondes, jusqu'au retour de Liam qui, ne manqua lui aussi de féliciter son frère :

« -Félicitations, p'tit frère ! J'suis fière de toi.

-Merci…mais c'est **jeune** frère, rit Killian ».

Brennan restait sans rien dire, tout en fixant Killian. Emma le fixait également et il lui semblait que le père de famille réfléchissait. Il se leva à son tour, prenant la bouteille de vin des mains de sa femme puis, après l'avoir ouverte, dit tout en servant un premier verre :

« -Félicitation à toi, Killian.

-Merci…papa ».

Malgré la sévérité dont pouvait faire preuve le père de Killian, Emma perçut une réelle fierté dans les yeux de Brennan, une très grande fierté. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue du voyage ou hallucinait-elle, mais Emma pensait même percevoir de timides larmes dans ses yeux. Il y avait certainement quelquechose…quelque chose qui expliquerait le pourquoi de son comportement à l'égard du métier de Killian.

* * *

Deux jours étaient déjà passés. Deux jours qu'Emma et Killian étaient arrivés dans la famille du jeune brun…deux jours qu'ils se faisaient passés pour un couple et personne n'en doutait bien que Liam avait été mis dans la confidence trois jours avant leur arrivée.

Tout se passait parfaitement bien. Emma n'était pas mise à part et était intégrée à toutes les activités de la famille Jones. Et au plus grand plaisir de Killian, son père appréciait Emma. Cela pouvait sembler anodin, mais Brennan n'avait jamais aimé les petites-amies de Killian…et voilà qu'il aimait la seule femme qui n'était pas réellement sa petite-amie.

Cet après-midi-là, Killian jouait dans le jardin enneigé avec son neveu, le petit Noah, alors qu'Emma aidait Elizabeth à préparer du chocolat chaud.

Nettoyant une casserole, la jeune blonde s'arrêta un instant –bien plus long qu'elle ne le pensait– pour admirer Killian et Noah jouer dans la neige. L'image qui se déroulait devant elle ne la faisait que sourire…il était si doué avec les enfants, cela lui était…naturel.

« -Ça te donne des idées, n'est-ce pas ? la fit sursauter Elizabeth.

-De ? Qu'est-ce qui donnent des idées ?! demanda Emma, gênée, désolée…je…j'étais ailleurs.

-Voir Killian et Noah, ça te donne des idées, expliqua-t-elle.

-Je…ne…vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, rétorqua la jeune blonde, confuse ».

Elizabeth lui sourit puis posant sa main tendrement sur son épaule, prenant soin de ranger sa mèche rebelle derrière son oreille –comme Killian le lui faisait– elle reprit :

« -Tu sais…je suis…plus ouverte que Brennan, vous êtes jeunes et vous vous aimez…il, c'est courant que les couples aient des enfants avant d'être mariés aujourd'hui.

-Quoi ?! s'écria Emma, presqu'horrifiée, non ! Je…non, nooon !

-Oh…tu n'aimes pas les enfants ? questionna Elizabeth, tu sembles pourtant bien apprécier Noah.

-Bien sûr que non…enfin, balbutia Emma, j'aime les enfants, bien sûr mais en avoir c'est…

-Tu ne veux pas d'enfants alors ? coupa la mère de Killian.

-Siii, mais…répondit Emma tout en cherchant ses mots, je…

-Tu ne veux pas d'enfants…avec Killian ? ajouta Elizabeth avec crainte.

-Noon ! riposta Emma, enfin oui…mais non, oh…pouffa-t-elle en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, c'est juste que…nous n'avons que 25 ans, vous savez.

-Je vois ».

Emma souffla intérieurement. Elle avait réussie à se tirer d'affaire de cette conversation…embarrassante. Elle et Killian n'étaient pas réellement en couple, alors des enfants ?! Lui et elle avec un p'tit gars ou une p'tite princesse aux yeux bleus perçants et aux cheveux noirs ? Naan, elle n'avait pas imaginé cela en voyant Killian et son neveu…pas du tout.

« -Quoi qu'il en soit, tu sais…lorsque vous serez prêt, ajouta Elizabeth, Killian sera un très bon père.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, répondit Emma en lui souriant, je…je vais les chercher, le chocolat est quasiment prêt ».

Sans doute la seule réponse qui lui était venue le plus naturellement parce qu'Emma n'avait effectivement aucun doute là-dessus mais il ne sera pas le père de ses enfants à elle. La jeune blonde ne devait pas penser à cela…elle en était peut-être amoureuse, mais leur relation n'était pas réelle, elle devait ancrer cela dans la tête.

Emma enfila rapidement une paire de bottes et sortit chercher Killian et Noah pour prendre le chocolat. Leurs joues étaient rosies par le froid et leur souffle était coupé. Le petit garçon, joueur, défia son oncle qu'il arriverait en premier au porche.

« -J'ai gagné ! T'as perdu…j'ai gagné ! se moqua Noah en grimaçant.

-Aujourd'hui, _little mate_ …aujourd'hui, allez assieds-toi pour qu'on puisse te retirer tes bottes ».

Les deux garçons s'assirent alors sur le petit banc installé sur le porche de la maison. Emma aida le petit garçon à retirer ses bottes pleines de neige lorsque celui-ci demanda :

« -Est-ce que t'es malade ?

-Qui ? Moi ? demanda la blonde, intriguée.

-Oui…ou toi, tonton, hein, ajouta-t-il en regardant l'intéressé.

-Non, répondirent-ils en chœur avant qu'Emma ne reprenne, pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?

-Bah parce que, commença le garçonnet, parce que pour des amoureux vous vous faites pas beaucoup de bisous…et que, bah quand papa est malade bah il dit à maman qu'il veut pas la rendre malade alors il ne lui fait pas beaucoup de bisous ».

Emma et Killian se regardèrent, sans voix. Ils ne s'étaient pas réellement posé cette question à dire vrai. Cela était pourtant évident, un couple s'embrasse mais non, il n'y avait pas pensé. Mal à l'aise, Killian finit tout de même par répondre au petit garçon :

« -Mmh, Noah…c'est…juste que tu ne nous as pas vu nous faire de bisous, mais ça…ne veut pas dire que l'on ne s'en fait pas.

-Mouais, grimaça-t-il, on rentre ? Parce que mon ventre il commence à faire des _grouis grouis_ ».

Aussitôt rentrés dans la maison, Noah et Killian partirent se laver les mains. Elizabeth et Elsa, qui venait de se réveiller, installaient quant à elle les chocolats chauds dans le salon. Brennan et Liam venaient, de plus, tout juste de rentrer d'une course.

Emma s'assit alors sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine. Elle repensait aux paroles de Noah. Il avait raison. Si lui avait remarqué que Killian et elle ne s'embrassaient pas, ses parents et Elsa finiraient par suspecter quelque chose. Ils allaient donc devoir s'embrasser.

Elle en avait déjà mal au ventre. Bien que la jeune blonde s'était toujours retenue face aux lèvres pulpeuses de son ami, elle appréhendait ce moment. Allait-elle aimé l'embrasser ? Quelle question, bien sûr qu'elle allait aimer. Non…la grande question était : allait-elle pouvoir s'en défaire ?

Killian, tout sourire, vint la rejoindre dans la cuisine, à la recherche de la cannelle. Il s'y était habitué à cela, boire son chocolat avec de la cannelle, tout comme elle.

« -Est-ce que tu vas bien, _love_ ? demanda Killian d'un ton inquiet.

- _Yep_ , lui sourit-elle avant d'ajouter, ton neveu a raison…nous devrions nous embrasser.

-Quoi ?! rigola Killian ».

Mais Emma n'eut le temps de répondre qu'Elsa commença à apparaître. Sans se poser de question, Emma se tourna vers son ami et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, chastement. Ses mains se baladèrent dans sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux ébène, prolongeant le baiser.

De son côté, Killian fut envahi par des milliers de frissons. Il avait rêvé de ce moment-là…rêvé de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, rêvé de pouvoir la tenir contre lui, qu'elle soit sienne. Il promena lui aussi ses mains dans son dos, la rapprochant encore plus de lui.

Dieu qu'il aimait cela. Il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Ne pouvaient-ils pas rester ainsi pour l'éternité ? Juste tous les deux, elle et lui, à s'embrasser ? Définitivement pas puisqu'Elsa toussota légèrement pour faire marque de sa présence.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger les amoureux, mais nous vous attendons pour boire le chocolat ».

Ils se détachèrent alors, troublés et se mirent à rire légèrement. La cannelle en main, Killian lui rétorqua :

« -Nous cherchions la cannelle…pour le chocolat.

-Oui oui, fit Elsa en hochant de la tête, je vois ça !

-Mais c'est vrai ! lança Killian, regarde, ajouta-t-il en lui montrant le flacon d'épices ».

Elsa retourna en riant dans le salon, suivie par Emma et Killian. Avant d'entrer dans le salon, le jeune homme se saisit du bras de son ami et lui demanda :

« -Em, tu vas…

-Je vais bien, Killian, l'interrompit Emma, c'était juste un baiser…y'a pas mort d'hommes, nous pouvons le faire ».

 _C'est ça, convaincs-toi que ce n'était_ _ **juste qu'un baiser**_ , pensa intérieurement Emma. _Juste le plus merveilleux baiser que tu n'aies jamais eu mais_ _ **juste un baiser**_ _…oui, puis ne penses pas surtout pas aux autres baisers…puisqu'il y en aura…non, n'y penses surtout pas_ … _raté_.

 _Juste un baiser…juste un baiser…pas pour moi_ , pesta Killian à lui-même. _Je veux juste t'embrasser encore et encore mais pour toi, juste un baiser. Ne regardes pas ses lèvres…ne regardes pas ses lèvres…loupé…contrôles-toi, buddy, tu ne peux tout simplement pas lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser encore et encore…pour toujours_.

Alors qu'ils discutaient tous dans le salon autour de la cheminée à boire leur chocolat, le petit blondinet demanda :

« -Hey, papy, est-ce qu'on peut faire le sapin, dis ? Puis est-ce que je pourrais mettre l'étoile tout tout tout en haut ?

-Bien sûr, mon bonhomme, allez…bougeons-nous pour donner à cet arbre une fière allure ! ».

Les rires résonnaient dans le salon de la maison familiale, puis les voix chantant les cantiques et divers chants de Noël.

Le sapin fut peu à peu décoré, lui donnant, comme l'avait dit Brennan, fière allure. Emma en profita même pour prendre quelques photos, une de Noah sur les épaules de son frère déposant une boule verte dans le haut de l'arbre puis Killian, qui en accrocha une rouge.

Tout en décorant le sapin, les couples se mettaient à danser près du sapin. Même le petit Noah avait demandé une danse à sa grand-mère.

La jeune blonde s'était assise sur le canapé, regardant cette scène familiale, emplie de joie, en souriant. Il s'agissait de la première fois qu'elle voyait une vraie famille si heureuse à décorer un arbre.

« -Hey, _love_ , qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Killian d'un ton concerné après l'avoir rejointe.

-Rien, mentit-elle ».

Mais Killian la connaissait si bien. Il savait que quelque chose occupait son esprit. Tout en attrapant sa main, il la regarda en penchant sa tête, l'air de dire qu'il l'écoutait.

« -C'est…commença Emma, ce genre de Noël où la famille est réunie autour de l'arbre pour le décorer et son odeur, je n'ai pas réellement connu ça et…je…

-Tu n'aimes pas cela ?

-Bizarrement, non, j'aime cela, répondit-elle en riant, c'est plaisant ».

Difficile d'apprécier les fêtes de Noël dans les orphelinats et familles d'accueil. Emma n'avait jamais eu de vrai Noël en famille…elle ne savait pas les sentiments de joies dont elle était témoin. Et Killian savait que ce n'était pas sa fête favorite, et il l'aimait encore plus…il l'aimait encore plus parce qu'elle était là avec lui…pour lui.

Killian se leva, tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne, puis, un sourire en coin lui dit :

« -Allez, viens danser un peu.

-Danser ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est juste une danse, Swan ».

Emma hésita quelques secondes mais face à la mine de Killian –celle avec le visage légèrement penché, un sourcil arqué ainsi que les joues roses, elle s'avoua vaincue et le rejoignit pour danser.

Cela n'était pas juste…elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser lorsqu'il lui faisait cette tête. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que la respiration vienne à leur manquer. Mais elle s'était retenue…et ils avaient dansé. Il lui avait baisé le front, caressant sa chevelure dorée avec tendresse et elle, elle s'était calée dans ses bras, posant naturellement sa tête sur son épaule.

* * *

 _ **21 décembre.**_

Noël approchait à grand pas. Brennan, en tant que pasteur, s'occupait des derniers préparatifs pour l'office de la sainte nuit mais également de l'une des plus importantes traditions de la ville de Storybrooke, la crèche vivante.

C'était une tradition que sa femme et lui avaient mise en place 24 ans auparavant, lorsque Brennan était devenu pasteur à temps plein de la petite communauté. Leurs deux enfants y avaient d'ailleurs participé, Liam en petit ange tandis que Killian, alors âgé de seulement 6 mois avait joué le rôle du petit Jésus.

« Ah non ! s'exclama Brennan au téléphone, ce n'est pas possible cela ! A trois jours de l'office ?! Bon…oui…bien j'espère qu'il sera remis très vite sur pieds. Prenez soin de loin…et bonnes fêtes à vous ».

Il redéposa le téléphone sur sa base, puis commença à pester tout seul des mots incompréhensibles.

Emma regarda Killian, l'air interrogateur, tout comme Elizabeth. Que se passait-il de si important en rapport avec l'office ?! Le jeune brun ne fit pas prier et le questionna aussitôt :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, papa ?

-Joseph s'est cassé la jambe ! répondit-t-il, à cran.

-Oooh mince, s'écria Elizabeth, comment vas-tu faire ?

-Et bien…je ne sais pas, trouver un remplaçant maintenant, c'est impossible ».

La jeune blonde assistait à la scène sans réellement comprendre. Elle s'approcha alors de son ami et lui demanda discrètement ce dont il s'agissait. Une fois qu'il eut terminé de lui expliquer, il souffla un bon coup et déclara :

« Je vais le faire…je vais faire Joseph».

Brennan se leva en sursaut, regardant attentivement son fils. Il s'avança vers lui, légèrement incrédule :

« -Tu ferais vraiment cela ?

-Bien sûr ! riposta aussitôt Killian, je sais à quel point cette crèche est importante pour toi et…elle n'a jamais été annulée, je…je…bégaya-t-il, si je peux empêcher qu'elle le soit, je ferais ce qu'il faut…même porter ta guenille qui gratte les fesses, a-t-il conclut en riant légèrement ».

Killian n'aimait pas cette tradition. Elle ne lui rappelait que _les guenilles qui grattent les fesses_ de son enfance que ses parents le forçaient à porter. Dès qu'il avait pu s'en passer, le jeune brun saisissait l'occasion et l'invitait à tout prix.

Mais aujourd'hui…il acceptait de le faire pour son père, parce qu'après tout c'était Noël mais surtout parce qu'il l'aimait. Il savait que Liam n'aurait pas pu la grossesse d'Elsa le contraignait à rester à ses côtés, ou du moins sa jeune épouse voulait son médecin près d'elle.

Les larmes aux yeux face au geste de son fils, Brennan le prit dans ses bras, comme il avait le faire lorsque Killian était un petit garçon. Malgré son étonnement, ce dernier finit tout de même par refermer ses bras sur son père.

« -Je sais que je te le dis pas souvent, fiston, mais je t'aime, murmura Brennan, plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer, ajouta-t-il en lui embrassant la tempe.

-Je sais, je t'aime aussi, papa ».

Emma et Elizabeth ne pouvaient que sourire face à cet échange plein d'amour entre le père et son fils. Brennan remercia une dernière fois son fils en posant sa main sur son épaule puis se dirigea vers son bureau.

La jeune blonde s'approcha de Killian puis l'enlaça. Elle lui sourit puis lui murmura (puisque sa mère était toujours présente) à l'oreille :

« -Je suis certaine que même en Joseph tu seras **incroyablement** irrésistible.

-Comme toujours tu me diras, _love_ …je suis plus inquiet pour mes fesses, continua-t-il l'air d'un souvenir douloureux en tête, la dernière fois j'ai eu des démangeaisons pendant **trois** jours.

-Ooh, pauvre chou, se moqua gentiment Emma avant d'ajouter d'un ton lascif, peut-être que je pourrais t'appliquer de la pommade ».

 _Appliquer quoi sur mon cul ?!_ s'étonna Killian. _Elle me fait marcher, hein ? Bien sûr qu'elle me fait marcher…elle n'irait tout de même pas…fuck…j'ai besoin de savoir !_

« -T'es pas sérieuse ?! Tu ne vas tout de même pas…

-…même pas dans tes rêves, _buddy_! rigola Emma ».

 _Je le savais ! Je le savais qu'elle me faisait marcher !_ _Bad form Emma ! BAD FORM !_

Le téléphone de la jeune blonde se mit alors à sonner : Ruby. Elle n'avait pas réellement envie de quitter les bras de Killian, elle s'y habituait tellement…à la chaleur de sa poitrine, l'odeur vanillée du gel douche, les battements de son cœur…encore sa chaleur, ses bras étaient comme un cocon.

« -Tu devrais répondre, Ruby va te râler dessus sinon à ton retour, lança Killian.

-Je sais ».

Elle finit par se détacher de Killian puis, après lui avoir volé un chaste baiser (sa mère n'avait pas quitté le salon), se faufila dans une autre pièce afin de prendre son appel.

Leurs baisers…une autre chose à laquelle Emma s'était habituée. Même s'ils se contentaient de _simples_ baisers, elle était transportée à chaque fois que les lèvres de Killian touchaient les siennes.

Bien sûr qu'elle rêvait de plus…elle rêvait de pouvoir l'embrasser avec ferveur, faire valser leur langue, lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait. Mais elle se rappelait que tout ceci n'était pas réel, qu'ils jouaient des rôles…qu'elle devait se contrôler.

Il adorait leurs baisers. Même s'ils étaient _simples_. Il adorait le goût fruité des lèvres d'Emma, leur douceur, cette sensation de liberté qui prenait part de lui à chaque fois que ses lèvres touchaient celles d'Emma.

Et bien sûr, lui aussi, rêvait de plus. Il rêvait de pouvoir l'embrasser avec passion, capturer sa langue et lui montrer à quel point il était fou amoureux d'elle. Mais lui aussi se rappelait que tout ceci n'était pas réel, qu'ils jouaient des rôles…qu'il devait se contrôler. Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire, c'était la brusquer.

Killian regardait la neige tomber à travers la fenêtre du salon, songeur. Les jours s'écoulaient et pour lui cela signifiait le retour à la réalité. Il ne voulait pas…pourquoi voudrait-il ? Emma était _sa petite-amie_ et sa relation avec son père n'avait jamais été aussi bonne depuis des années.

Emma, elle, s'était assise sans faire de bruit dans l'un des canapés. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Elle le regardait, et ne voulait pas que le temps leur prenne ceci…lui prenne Killian. Un sourire apparu alors sur le visage de la jeune femme, laquelle s'empressa aussitôt de rejoindre le jeune brun.

« -Hey, pas un peu trop vieux pour r'garder la neige tomber ?

-Nope, Swan, répondit-il doucement, de toute façon…tout le monde retombe en enfance à Noël.

-Mouais, enfin t'attends pas Noël pour ça, rigola Emma.

-Mmh, est-ce un brin d'impertinence que j'entends-là, _love_? demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, peu importe…je sais que tu aimes lorsque je fais le gosse, t'adore ce côté de moi ».

 _J'aime TOUS tes côtés, idiot !_

Emma ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui sourire. Il ne semblait pas réaliser son emplacement.

« Quoi ? dit Killian en arquant un sourcil ».

La jeune femme le saisit alors par le col de sa chemise et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassa avec ferveur, balayant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, frayant sa langue vers sa bouche puis jusqu'à la rencontre…une valse endiablée…une danse qu'elle ne voulait pour rien au monde arrêter –bien qu'elle stopperait momentanément de l'embrasser pour lui retirer ses vêtements.

 _Fuck !_

Elle ne réfléchissait plus elle s'était pourtant dite et répétée de se contrôler…mais cela était bien trop tard. Et ce baiser…ces milliers de sensations, cette passion qui l'enivraient…elle ne pourrait jamais s'en sevrer.

 _Une fois le fruit défendu goûté…t'es foutue ma vieille !_ lui répétait sans cesse Ruby.

Et elle l'était…elle l'était parce qu'encore une fois, la réalité frappait son esprit…rien n'était réel. Elle se détacha finalement de Killian, essoufflée.

« Qu'est-ce que ? je…bégaya-t-il, nous sommes seuls dans la pièce, alors pour…pourquoi ? ».

 _Parce que je t'aime…je suis totalement, follement amoureuse de toi fichu Jones !_

« Lèves les yeux, finit-elle par répondre ».

Le jeune brun sourit en voyant le gui au-dessous de leur tête. Bien sûr qu'Emma n'irait pas l'embrasser sans motif alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, mais non… _fichu gui_ ! Était-ce utopique de sa part d'avoir pensé, espéré, qu'elle l'avait embrassé parce qu'elle en avait eu envie, parce qu'elle…l'aimait comme lui l'aimait ? Probablement…pouvait-on lui blâmer ce moment de _faiblesse_? Certainement pas.

* * *

La journée du lendemain fut calme. La famille Jones et Emma –bien qu'elle était presqu'un membre de la famille déjà– prépara divers biscuits de Noël : aux pommes, au chocolat, à l'orange mais également à la cannelle.

Ils avaient ensuite passé le début d'après-midi réunis dans le salon devant de vieux films et photos de familles. Lovée dans les bras de Killian, Emma avait grandement apprécié cet aperçu de l'enfance de l'homme qu'elle aimait même si lui n'avait pas cessé de rougir, spécialement pour une vidéo de lui, âgé à peine de huit ans, chantant une sérénade accompagné de sa guitare.

Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte de cela, que cette petite chanson pour son amoureuse –une certaine Eva- était la chose la plus mignonne et romantique qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu. Et ils s'étaient ainsi endormis, recouverts avec un grand plaid par Elizabeth.

Lorsqu'Emma se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, la maison était silencieuse. Elle se leva alors le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas réveiller Killian puis se rendit dans le bureau de Brennan.

Ce dernier l'avait autorisé à s'y rendre afin de lire ses vieux bouquins, un vrai trésor pour une journaliste mais cette fois-ci, ils y avaient discuté durant de longues minutes et il lui avoua sa peur de la mer, ou du moins sa peur d'y perdre Killian comme il y avait perdu son père lorsqu'il était enfant. C'était la raison pour laquelle il détestait tant l'océan, il lui avait privé de son père…et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui prenne son fils également, il ne le supporterait pas.

Mais Emma l'avait raisonné sur cela. Elle comprenait sa peur mais elle lui expliqua qu'il pouvait perdre son fils peu importe son métier, et celui de Killian n'était certainement pas le plus à risques. La jeune blonde lui avait également montré quelques photos qu'elle avait pu prendre sur les bateaux, elle voulait lui montrer à quel point la mer le rendait heureux et que rien d'autre au monde ne pouvait lui apporter un tel bonheur.

Etrangement, elle réussit à lui parler –bien que brièvement- de son passé d'orpheline et que, malgré ses problèmes de confiance, malgré sa peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aimait, Killian avait réussi là où tant avaient échoué. Il était le seul à ne l'avoir jamais abandonné et elle savait que jamais il ne le ferait, que jamais il ne la quitterait.

Malgré leur journée tranquille, ils se couchèrent tous tôt ce soir-là. Peut-être était-ce le temps plus que froid qui les fatiguait plus que les jours précédents.

« -Bonne nuit, _love_ , souffla Killian devant la porte de la chambre d'Emma.

-Bonne nuit, Kilian ».

Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, là maintenant, dans sa petite robe de chambre. Mais l'embrasser sans _motifs_ …naan, il ne pouvait pas. Heureusement pour lui, sa mère lui en donna justement un.

Killian attrapa alors Emma par la taille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en fermant ses yeux, dans un baiser profond et doux. Leur langues s'entrechoquèrent encore et encore puis, doucement, le plus doucement qu'il le pouvait, il suça sa lèvre inférieure et se détacha.

Il s'était emporté alors qu'il s'était juré de se contrôler mais…c'était comme si les lèvres d'Emma criaient son nom, le suppliaient de venir les caresser, les aimer, avec les siennes.

« -Pourquoi ?! questionna Emma, surprise, il n'y a pas de gui, ajouta-t-elle en regardant au-dessus de sa tête.

-Parce que…je… ».

 _T'aime comme un fou, Emma._

Les mots étaient sur le bout de sa langue…mais il ne pouvait pas les sortir. Il reprit donc :

« -Parce que ma mère est au bout du couloir.

-Aah, murmura-t-elle, et bien…bonne nuit, pour de vrai cette fois ».

Elle disparut en fermant dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle. Emma ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se remémorant le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger, tout en léchant discrètement ses lèvres. Elle était accro…tellement accro.

Et stupide…bien sûr que sa mère était dans le couloir. Pourquoi l'aurait-il embrassé sinon ? Il ne l'aimait pas de cette façon. Non, il ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'aimait.

Comme à chaque Noël, la ville de Storybrooke organisait une fête des bougies. Toutes sortes de manèges et de stands de loisirs ornaient les rues de la petite ville du Maine.

Et comme chaque année, toute la famille Jones s'y rendit. Alors que Brennan et Elizabeth s'assirent pour discuter autour d'une pomme d'amour que Liam, Elsa et Noah partirent faire un tour de manège Emma et Killian, eux, déambulèrent dans entre les différentes étables.

Ils ne parlaient presque pas, se contentant de marcher l'un près de l'autre.

« Attends, lança Emma, regardes cet ours, je vais essayer de le gagner ».

Killian lui sourit et la suivit vers le stand de tir. Il s'agit d'un ours en peluche brun aux yeux bleus, de 70 cm environ.

Emma manqua les deux premiers coups. Elle devait réussir le troisième…le dernier. Après avoir pesté un peu –comme si cela pouvait l'aider- elle se prépara pour son dernier tir mais, alors qu'elle était sur le point d'appuyer sur la gâchette, Killian la stoppa :

« Stop _, love_ …pas comme ça ».

Il se positionna alors derrière elle, en lui souriant. Le jeune homme lui expliqua alors comment se tenir l'aida à bien placer ses jambes pour bien les ancrer dans le sol puis remonta vers sa taille.

S'il avait gardé ses mains une seconde de plus sur sa taille, elle l'aurait embrassé sur place mais il les avait retirés.

« -Maintenant, tiens bien la carabine, chuchota-t-il, choisis un point…ne le quitte pas des yeux et tire. Tu peux le faire.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi ? répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Parce que…je ne t'ai jamais vu échoué, _love_ ».

Il recula et reprit sa place. Emma le regarda en souriant puis suivit ses conseils. Elle choisit un point sur le ballon, ne le quitta pas du regard une seule seconde et tira.

Dans le mille.

« -J'ai réussi ! s'écria Emma en regardant Killian.

-Aye, _love_ , tu l'as fait, rétorqua le jeune brun, fière.

-Je l'ai fait, _babe !_ ».

 _Babe_ ? Venait-elle juste de l'appeler _babe_ ? Killian n'eut pas réellement le temps de se poser davantage de questions qu'Emma attrapa son visage et l'embrassa. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle souriait dans ce baiser et il l'enlaça par la taille, la rapprochant encore plus de lui, tandis qu'Emma enfouissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Merci, dit-elle le souffle coupé ».

Au même moment, Liam s'approchait, les sourcils froncés. L'ainé n'appréciait pas toute cette mascarade, il avait d'ailleurs sermonné son frère pour cela avant leur arrivée et depuis, il avait tenté d'en discuter avec eux mais Killian trouvait toujours une échappatoire.

Comme s'il avait besoin d'une leçon de morale venant de son frère ainé. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il lui dirait _: Tu ne peux pas mentir aux parents comme ça, Killian_ ! Et _que feras-tu s'ils le découvrent ? Que feras-tu si tout se casse la gueule, hein ? Ne fais pas le con, mate ! Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts_.

Mais les choses étaient beaucoup plus compliquées. Oui, il mentait à ses parents mais franchement, s'il était venu seul il aurait eu droit aux discours habituels sur son célibat…ce que Liam ne pouvait certainement pas comprendre puisque lui et Elsa sortaient ensemble depuis le lycée. Oui ils pourraient le découvrir et pour être honnête, il ne voulait pas y penser, cela devait fonctionner il savait que ses parents seraient une nouvelle fois déçus par son comportement…mais une fois de plus une fois de moins, comme on dit, hein.

Puis ce petit mensonge lui donnait la chance d'avoir ce qu'il espérait depuis des années, être avec Emma Swan et il aimait cela. Recevoir les réprimandes de son frère pour lui rappeler que tout ceci n'était pas réel ?! Non merci.

Mais cette fois-ci, Liam était décidé à leur parler entre six yeux. Il voyait pertinemment que la situation leur échappait des mains et qu'entrait dorénavant en jeu leurs sentiments respectifs. Leurs parents n'avaient pas fleuré leur mascarade pour la simple et unique raison qu'il y avait de réels sentiments amoureux entre eux, mais tous deux le niaient ou du moins, ne voulaient l'avouer à l'autre.

Emma récupéra alors son ours brun, encore euphorique, et rejoignit les bras de Killian. Elle remarqua de suite le malaise de Killian et, posant sa main sur son torse, lui demanda :

« -Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Enfin je vous tiens tous les deux, fit Liam en s'approchant d'eux ».

La jeune blonde comprit alors le malaise de Killian. Elle non plus ne voulait pas en discuter avec Liam. Elle n'avait peut-être pas été sermonnée par l'ainé Jones mais elle avait déjà assez reçu de mises en garde venant de Ruby.

« Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! s'écria Noah, faut pas courir devant comme ça ! On t'avait perdu avec maman ! ».

Il semblerait que les remontrances de Liam étaient encore repoussées, au grand bonheur d'Emma et de Killian.

 _Je t'aaaaaaaaaaaaaime Noah, tu sais pas à quel point_ , remercia intérieurement Killian.

« -Liam, nous devrions rentrer, fit Elsa, je commence être fatiguée.

-Aye _, my love_ , nous allons rentrer, répondit Liam, Noah, tu nous suis.

-En fait, je peux rester un peu avec tonton Killian et Emma ? demanda-t-il en arquant son sourcil.

-Euh…et bien, déclara Elsa avant de regarder les deux concernés, euh, est-ce que ça vous dérange de le prendre avec vous ?

- _Nope, love_ , tu sais très bien que c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir mon _little mate_ avec moi, sourit Killian.

-YOUUUUUUUUPI ! cria Noah.

-Bon, sois sage Noah, lui sourit son père, ne trainez pas trop non plus…lui faire prendre son bain 19 heures passées c'est une épreuve.

-Bien sûr, rassura Emma ».

Elsa et Liam s'éloignèrent ainsi, main dans la main, vers leur voiture tandis que Noah, lui, attrapa une main à Killian et Emma.

« -Hey, comment tu vas l'appeler ton nounours ? lui demanda le garçonnet.

-Mmmh, réfléchit Emma, je crois que je vais l'appeler…Killy Bear !

-KILLY ?! répéta Killian, outré.

-Killy bear, rectifia-t-elle aussitôt.

-Pourquoi Killy bear ? questionna Noah.

-Pourquoi tes parents t'ont appelé Noah ? fit Emma.

-Alors là c'est pas à moi qui faut demander hein, rétorqua le petit garçon en roulant des yeux, peut-être qu'ils aimaient beaucoup mon prénom alors ils m'ont appelé Noah, a-t-il conclut en haussant les épaules ».

Emma se mit à rire, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un rire moqueur mais plutôt celui d'une personne attendrie.

« Et bien, moi aussi, j'aime ce nom, alors voici Killy bear, répondit finalement Emma en souriant à Killian ».

 _Menteuse_ , pensa Killian. _C'est juste pour m'embêter parce que tu sais que ça fonctionne, hein. T'as d'la chance que je t'aime toi._

« -J'trouve ça mignon, finalement, lança Killian. Et puis r'garde, _little mate,_ dit-il en prenant la peluche, il a le pelage tout noir comme mes cheveux et les yeux bleus comme les miens.

-Mignon ? réitéra la blonde, incrédule…tu détestes cela !

-Non, _love_ …je déteste lorsque l'on m'appelle Killy ».

Il était tout sourire, fière de lui, presque à lui tirer la langue. Elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle avait appelé la peluche ainsi juste pour l'embêter et, au final…c'est elle que ça embêtait.

* * *

Le silence pesait dans toute la maison et Killian ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il saisit alors son téléphone portable, 22 heures 10. Il souffla. Il pourrait allumer son ordinateur et regarder un film mais il n'en avait pas réellement envie, quant à lire ? Oui…si la bibliothèque était à l'étage…ce qui n'était pas le cas.

 **Killian, 22h15 : Hey, tu dors** _ **love**_ **?**

Il ne lâcha pas son téléphone jusqu'à la réception de la réponse d'Emma.

 **Emma, 22h17 : Nope -)**

 **Killian, 22h18 : Arrives pas à dormir**

 **Emma, 22h19 : Je peux te conseiller une chose pour trouver le sommeil.**

 **Killian, 22h20 : Quoi ?**

 **Emma, 22h21 : Poses ce téléphone et ferme les yeux ! XD !**

 **Killian, 22h22 : Très drôle,** _ **love**_ **.**

 **Emma, 22h23 : :-p**

 **Killian, 22h23 : Et toi,** _ **love**_ **…tu fais quoi ?**

 **Emma, 22h24 : Je tape un article.**

 **Killian, 22h25 : TU QUUUOOOI ?!**

 **Emma, 22h26 : Tu sais pas besoin de crier, lol…suffit de lire le précédent sms, lol.**

 **Killian, 22h27 :** _ **Love**_ **, tu as écrit tous les soirs depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Prends une pause.**

 **Emma, 22h30 : Rectification, j'ai ESSAYE d'écrire les autres soirs.**

 **Killian, 22h31 : J'arrive**

 **Emma, 22h31 : TU QUUUOOOI ?!**

 **Killian, 22h32 : Relis le sms précédent,** _ **love**_ **;-)**

 _PUTAIN L'IDIOT !_ pesta Emma. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'enfiler un pantalon que Killian était déjà arrivé dans sa chambre.

 _PUTAIN DOUBLE IDIOT_ ! _Pourquoi faut-il qu'il se ramène en caleçon et t-shirt, ultra-moulant (oui c'est important) ?_

« Alors, Swan, dit-il tout en s'avançant vers elle pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, quel est cet article qui te fait tant de misère ?! »

 _BLOODY HELL ! Pourquoi porte-t-elle un simple shorty rouge et un débardeur ?! Merde…oui, c'est sa chambre, idiot, t'es l'intrus…le couillon qui s'est invité quoi…juste fermes-la et…penses pas que son débardeur est légèrement transparent et qu'elle ne porte pas de soutif…n'y penses pas…fuck !_

« -August m'a demandé d'écrire un article de 5000 mots sur les fêtes de Noël en famille.

-Son cadeau empoisonné, quoi, rit Killian.

-J'aurais dit cela il y a quelques jours, oui, répondit Emma en lui souriant, mais maintenant, je crois pouvoir gérer la chose.

-Ah ouais ? s'étonna Killian, non mais pas que je doute de toi, _love_ mais juste que…ce n'est pas réellement ta fête préférée.

-Je sais, mais…regardes, fit Emma en lui tendant l'ordinateur portable ».

Killian commença alors à lire l'article d'Emma et il était pour le moins surpris. Emma Swan…son Emma Swan qui parlait de « magie et esprit de Noël », de « pouvoir de l'amour », de « traditions familiales » dans un article ? Il était fier d'elle, tellement.

« -Tu sais, je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour mais je crois…je crois que Noël pourrait devenir ma fête préférée, avoua Emma.

-Vraiment ?!

- _Yep,_ je veux dire…toi et ta famille…ces derniers jours, vous m'avez ouvert les yeux, commença-t-elle à expliquer, ces moments que vous partagez, ces anecdotes, ces traditions, l'amour que vous vous portez tous, c'est…beau. Tous ces moments seront demain des souvenirs, des souvenirs heureux…et, continua Emma d'un ton hésitant, j'espère pouvoir avoir des moments comme ceux-ci lorsque j'aurais ma propre famille ».

Emma déposa alors l'ordinateur portable sur la table de chevet, passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis ajouta alors en lui souriant :

« Enfin, si un jour j'ai la chance d'en avoir une ».

Killian la regardait sourire. Elle était resplendissante. Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi souriante, aussi pleine d'espoir. Il voulait le lui dire, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait mais les mots étaient bien difficiles à faire sortir et il ne voulait pas la faire fuir.

« -Quoi ? lui demanda Emma, intriguée.

-Je…suis content que tu sois venue, _love_ …à Storybrooke.

-Moi aussi ».

Ils se regardèrent tous deux profondément, chacun oscillant entre les lèvres et les yeux de l'autre.

Il voulait tant l'embrasser.

Et elle aussi, elle en mourrait d'envie.

Les battements de leur cœur s'accélérèrent à chacun des centimètres qui les rapprochaient. Puis leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et leurs yeux, eux, se fermèrent. Tous deux pouvaient sentir l'autre trembler jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se mirent à se caresser tendrement, sensuellement.

Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent leurs yeux, la respiration légèrement saccadée, ils se sourirent puis d'un seul regard, Killian l'allongea sur le lit et captura les lèvres de sa dulcinée. Il l'embrassa avec passion, entremêlant leur langue dans un ballet lascif.

Il l'aimait. Tellement.

Le corps d'Emma était en feu, et il ne l'avait qu'embrasser. Ce baiser...un véritable feu d'artifice, un mélange explosif de sensations : frisson, unisson ; allégresse, tendresse ; désir, plaisir et bien encore.

« Killian, murmura Emma sous ses lèvres ».

Il détacha alors sa bouche de celle d'Emma puis, lui caressant tendrement le cuir chevelu, il titilla le bout du nez d'Emma avec le sien, en lui souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, passant avec douceur ses doigts dans ses doux cheveux noirs avant de faire descendre sa main sur sa joue, légèrement rugueuse à cause de barbe.

« Et que deviennent les règles de ton père ? lui demanda-t-elle sans le quitter du regard ».

 _Fuck les règles de mon père ! Certainement pas ses règles à la noix qui vont m'empêcher de te faire l'amour, love !_

« J'ai enfreints les fichues règles de mon père un grand nombre de fois, _my love_ , susurra-t-il, ce n'est certainement pas cela qui va m'empêcher de continuer (il lui embrassa la commissure des lèvres)…ce que… (puis descendit vers sa mâchoire)…j'ai commencé ».

Il embrassa alors ses lèvres furtivement puis reprit, plus sérieusement :

« Il n'y a qu'une seule personne sur cette Terre qui puisse m'arrêter et cette personne, Emma, c'est toi. Ma question est : veux-tu que j'arrête, _love_ ? ».

 _Fuck nooooooooooooooooooooooon !_ pensa Emma.

La jeune femme fixa ses deux superbes iris, éclairés par la simple lampe de chevet, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle se lécha furtivement les lèvres, lui cligna des yeux puis répondit enfin :

« Non…je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes ».

Killian émit un petit rire de satisfaction avant de se faire capturer les lèvres par un baiser langoureux d'Emma. La jeune femme laissa ses doigts cheminer la peau de Killian, –le faisant frissonner de plaisir à chaque frôlement– depuis sa mâchoire, sa nuque…avant que sa main ne se soit posée sur son t-shirt avant de poursuivre sa route sous le bout de tissu bien trop encombrant à son goût qu'elle commença à retirer.

Le beau ténébreux – _son beau ténébreux aux yeux azurs_ – se retira un instant, le regard consumé par le désir, afin de se débarrasser une fois pour toute de son maillot, coupant le souffle de la blonde au passage.

 _Fuck ! Dieu ! Fuck ! Comment ?! Juste fuck !_

Emma manquait clairement de vocabulaire –la faute à Killian, dirons-nous, et à son torse viril qui lui était donné en spectacle. Ô, elle avait déjà vu un grand nombre de fois son ami torse nu, mais cette fois-ci, c'était bien différent. Cette fois-ci, elle pouvait toucher, goûter, re-toucher, re-goûter, encore et encore…c'était à elle, il était sien et, Dieu, elle allait en profiter, s'en délecter jusqu'à la fin de la nuit –et bien plus encore.

Et lui…tel l'idiot amoureux qu'il était, il avait remarqué. Bien sûr, il savait quel effet il pouvait avoir chez la gente féminine, et pas que. Il posa ses deux mains près de sa tête, rapprochant son visage de son oreille, le sourcil arqué, il lui chuchota :

« Alors, _love,_ tu apprécies la vue ? ».

 _Fuuuuuck_ !

Le souffle chaud du brun sur sa joue, dans son oreille, avait certainement été le début de sa fin. Sa température corporelle était montée à un tel niveau en si peu de temps.

 _Fuck ! Fuck ce mec est tellement chaud que cela en est damnable !_

 _C'est ça…damnable…je suis…en Enfer !_

 _Fuck…je suis en Enfer ! Un putain de bon Enfer !_

Alors qu'il parcourait son cou et son oreille droite à coups de baisers, Emma le surprit en inversant sauvagement leur position.

« Whooa, poussa-t-il ».

Aussi intéressée était-elle par la vue, il y avait bien autre chose qu'elle avait en tête….aller apprécier tout cela et n'allait pas se contenter de toucher avec les yeux. Elle passa ses cheveux sur son épaule gauche puis l'embrassa doucement, tout en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Elle se montra plus féline et lui croqua sa mâchoire, au grand plaisir du brun. Ses baisers continuèrent leur chemin vers son cou, puis, tout en caressant voluptueusement les clavicules de Killian, vers sa poitrine.

 _Fuck ! Fuck ! Emma tu seras ma fin !_

Les lèvres d'Emma caressaient chaque parcelle de son torse, hérissant ses poils à chaque fois un peu plus. Elle le rendait fébrile de désir, à lui en donner des crampes. Alors qu'elle lui mordillait tendrement le téton, il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, puis descendit jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Il était au comble de l'excitation –du moins, pour l'instant. Emma frayait son chemin toujours plus bas, encore plus bas.

« Seigneur, _love_ ».

Ce fut la seule chose que Killian put dire lorsqu'Emma se saisit de sa verge à travers son caleçon.

 _Fuck de fuck ! Brûlez-les moi en Enfer !_

Elle le rendait fou. Totalement fou. Elle était décidée à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, c'est ça ?! Emma remonta son torse tout en le mitraillant de baiser, s'enivrant de son parfum qu'elle aimait tant.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent dans un doux et profond baiser. Killian passa ses mains à travers le débardeur d'Emma, l'enlaçant fermement par sa taille puis se redressa. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, chacun câlinant les joues, la nuque, les cheveux de l'autre.

Les deux jeunes amants ne se détachèrent l'un de l'autre que pour laisser Emma retirer son débardeur, se décoiffant au passage.

« Tu es magnifique, murmura Killian ».

Et il repartit à l'assaut de ses lèvres, les savourant comme des fruits sucrés en été. Il pourrait passer la nuit à simplement l'embrasser tellement il appréciait la sensation de ses lèvres, de sa langue…

Ils étaient dorénavant sous les draps, entièrement nus, ne cessant de s'embrasser, faisant frôler leur corps, frissonnant, tremblant, suant de plaisir.

La jeune femme lui tira des râles de plaisir, des gémissements étouffés des « _ô love_ », _« Dieu, Em'_ », « _n'arrête pas_ », « _s'il te plaît_ » incalculables. Aucune femme ne lui avait procuré autant de plaisir qu'elle en enroulant sa main autour de son sexe en le lui suçant inlassablement.

 _Oh fuck Seigneur…damne-moi !_

Killian, lui, avait parcouru sans ménagement l'entièreté du corps de la bien-aimée, explorant toutes ses courbes généreuses, encore et encore. Il lui avait volé des « _ô Kay_ », « _Babe…ô Seigneur_ », « _continue_ », « _je t'en supplie_ ». Jamais un homme ne l'avait transporté au paradis –infernal le paradis– comme Killian lorsqu'il lui avait malaxé, titillé, mordillé sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait baisé son ventre jusqu'à son intimité –qu'il n'avait bien entendu, pas épargné lorsqu'il lui inséra un premier doigt puis un deuxième tout en la stimulant en caressant son clitoris.

Il était entré en elle doucement mais profondément. Le sentir enfin en elle était tel un soulagement pour la jeune femme. Et lui, Dieu, qu'il aimait la sentir, qu'il aimait être en elle, qu'il l'aimait tout simplement.

Leur corps étaient en symbiose, tout comme leur cœur. Ils avaient joint leurs mains, entrelaçant leurs doigts alors que Killian continuait ses mouvements de va-et-vient en elle. Tous deux tremblaient sous la passion qui prenait part de leur corps, ne trouvant que la bouche de l'autre pour étouffer leurs gémissements.

Lorsque le jeune brun accéléra sa cadence, Emma empoigna de sa main droite dans les cheveux de Killian tandis que sa gauche rapprocha son corps du sien. Elle enveloppait son corps, elle le possédait totalement, tout comme lui la possédait complètement.

Ils se perdaient l'un dans l'autre, se sourirent, s'embrassèrent, atteignirent le Nirvana, le septième ciel, l'Enfer…diantre peu importe le nom, ils l'atteignirent ensemble, leurs âmes synchronisées…comme toujours elles l'avaient été.

Ils se séparèrent essoufflés, tombant l'un à côté de l'autre, main dans la main. Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne s'endorment les bras l'un dans l'autre, bercés par le rythme du cœur de l'être aimé.

Killian se réveilla de bonne humeur le lendemain, bien qu'il aurait préféré pouvoir rester aux côtés d'Emma et jouir du plaisir de l'admirer au réveil. Mais le côté rebelle avait tout de même des limites et il s'était éclipsé vers les quatre heures du matin, à contre cœur.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit la cuisine, tout le monde était déjà réuni autour de la table et commençait même à déguster leur petit-déjeuner.

« -Hey, _love,_ j'espère que tu as bien dormi, fit-il à Elsa en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Euh…oui, merci, répondit l'intéressée, surprise».

Il embrassa ensuite son frère, toujours aussi enjoué, ébouriffa les cheveux de son neveu avant de lui baiser le front puis ce fut le tour de son père.

« -Smaaaaaac ! bisouilla Killian sur la joue de sa mère avant d'ajouter, parce que t'es la meilleure….'t'aime 'man !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda Elizabeth, pourquoi tant de …

-Je suis heureux, 'man, je suis entouré de la famille la plus extra et aujourd'hui, c'est la veille de Noël. Faut-il une raison de plus pour montrer à quel point je vous aime ?

-Nooon…mais, ça fait…bizarre ».

Il embrassa une dernière fois sa mère puis se dirigea vers Emma et l'enlaça par le dos, plongeant sa tête dans sa nuque et, après respiré son odeur, lui dit tendrement :

« -Et ma _beautiful sunshine_ a-t-elle bien dormie ?

-Plutôt bien, répondit Emma en lui souriant avant de lui murmurer en lui caressant le bras, et toi, _babe_?

-Vraimeeent bien, _my love_ ».

Il finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés pour déjeuner. A l'autre bout de la table, Liam le fixait du regard, n'appréciant pas ce qu'il voyait, non pas qu'il n'aimait pas voir son frère heureux mais plutôt parce qu'il avait la sensation qu'ils se complaisaient tous deux dans cette mascarade. Il allait devoir parler à son frère, le plus vite possible.

Emma était dans la salle de bain en train de se brosser les dents lorsque Killian la rejoignit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il attrapa alors Emma par la taille et commença à lui embrasser la nuque, puis les épaules.

Il l'aimait tellement, tellement.

« Killian, murmura la jeune blonde ».

Sa peau était parcourue de milliers de frissons à chacun des baisers de Killian. Elle plongea légèrement sa tête en arrière lorsqu'il se mit à lui caresser le ventre, tout en continuant ses baisers dans son cou.

Aussi fort avait-elle envie de lui, ils devaient se contrôler cette fois-ci. Elle posa alors sa main sur celle de Killian et répéta sur le même ton :

« -Killian…je…mmh, Killian…s'il te plaît, je dois prendre ma douche.

-Mmh, gémit-il en lui baisant l'épaule, ça tombe bien, _my love,_ moi aussi ».

Il ne l'aidait vraiment pas ! Comment résister à l'envie de lui sauter dessus s'il la caressait ainsi, lui donnait de telles idées ? Elle devait trouver la force de résister.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, dit-elle en se retournant ».

Killian la regarda, intrigué, puis lui replaça sa célèbre mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille avant de poser ses mains sur sa taille et de rapprocher son corps du sien :

« -Pourquoi, _my love_ ? chuchota-t-il en souriant, mes parents sont partis, tu sais, et Elsa, Noah et Liam regardent un dessin animé au rez-de-chaussée, personne ne va nous entendre si c'est ce dont tu as peur.

-Killian, rétorqua Emma en le repoussant doucement, cette nuit c'était…

-…la première et dernière fois ? la coupa-t-il en déglutissant ».

 _Bien sûr que non !_

Killian attendait sa réponse avec appréhension. Ses doutes sur la réciprocité de ses sentiments pour la blonde réapparurent. Il arrivait à peine à la regarder dans les yeux.

« -Nous n'aurions pas dû, finit-elle par répondre en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, nous nous sommes laissés emporter et…, ajouta Emma d'un ton coupable, tes parents m'accueillent dans **leur** maison et qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je vais à l'encontre de **leurs** règles en plus de leur mentir sur nous.

-Okay, lui sourit nerveusement Killian, je te laisses te doucher ».

Il sortit alors de la salle d'eau sans un mot et referma la porte derrière lui. Elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question, _première et dernière fois_ ? Il aurait voulu qu'elle le lui dise, que ce n'était pas la _première et dernière fois_ …ou bien même l'inverse, au moins, il aurait été fixé.

Emma se prit la tête dans les mains, elle avait vu la lueur dans ses yeux…celle de la tristesse du rejet. Mais elle ne le rejetait pas, elle voulait de lui, plus que tout au monde. Ils devaient juste attendre.

« -Killian ! s'écria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- _Aye, love_ ? ».

Elle devait le lui dire. Elle devait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle voulait être avec lui.

« -Je…je…bégaya la jeune blonde en avançant dans le couloir.

-Tu ?

-Je voulais te dire que je…j'en aurais à peu près pour trente minutes…dans la douche…pour que tu puisses y aller ensuite.

-Ah, merci, répondit-il en lui souriant avant d'ajouter en riant, laisses-moi de l'eau chaude, hein, _love !_ ».

 _OH BORDEL PUTAIN DE MERDE LA CONNE_ ! pesta intérieurement Emma une fois de retour dans la salle de bain. _TROIS PUTAIN DE MOTS, EMMA_ !

* * *

Killian s'était assis dans le bureau de son père afin de réfléchir seul. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Encore ce matin était-il assez confiant, autant maintenant…c'était une tout autre histoire. Peut-être devait-il faire le premier pas et lui ouvrir son cœur ? Mais il craignait sa réaction…allait-elle prendre peur et fuir ? Il la connaissait, il savait que cela…l'amour…lui faisait peur. Ou peut-être devait-il attendre qu'elle s'ouvre à lui –dans l'optique où elle ressentait les mêmes sentiments que lui bien entendu ? Mais s'ouvrir était encore plus compliqué qu'écouter quelqu'un s'ouvrir.

De son côté, après s'être douchée et habillée, Emma prit la décision de s'ouvrir à Killian. Pour de bon, cette fois-ci. Pas d'échappatoire. C'est pour cela qu'elle attrapa son bloc de papier et un stylo pour mettre par écrit ses sentiments. Si la force de les lui dire ne venait pas, elle pourrait ainsi lui tendre ce bout de papier, l'important étant qu'il sache qu'elle l'aimait.

Killian s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau pour aller prendre sa douche lorsque Liam réussit à le coincer dans la pièce de leur père.

 _Fuck_ , pensa Killian.

« -Liam, c'est pas l'moment-là, j'dois prendre ma douche, vires.

-Alors là, tu peux rêver, MATE ! rétorqua-t-il en le poussant plus vers l'intérieur.

-Fais chier, j'veux pas parler, okay ?!

-Je me fiche que tu veuilles ou pas, tu vas m'écouter, crétin ! commença-t-il à s'énerver.

-Crétin toi-même ! renchérit Killian ».

Liam ferma la porte du bureau et ordonna à son frère de s'asseoir, ce que Killian finit par faire, exaspéré.

« -Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter votre mascarade ?! T'as pas l'impression d'être un peu crétin de toujours mentir aux parents ? Quelle est l'utilité à tout cela, hein ? Bordel, Killian…depuis quand tu joues comme ça avec les sentiments des gens ?!

-JE NE JOUE AVEC LES SENTIMENTS DE PERSONNE ! rétorqua Killian.

-Baisses d'un ton tu vas réveiller Elsa et Liam !

-Ooh, bah si tu ne veux pas que je les réveille fiches moi la paix ! lança le cadet en roulant des yeux ».

Pendant ce temps, Emma descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre Killian.

 _Tu peux le faire, Emma…tu peux le faire._

« -Tu sais pourquoi papa et maman n'ont pas encore capté votre p'tite histoire ?! demanda Liam.

-Parce que nous sommes bons comédiens, se moqua Killian.

-Bien sûr et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre ! s'énerva l'aîné, t'es qu'un piètre menteur, p'tit frère…et papa démasque TOUJOURS tes mensonges !

-PAS VRAI ! riposta Killian, il m'a cru lorsque je lui ai dit que c'était toi qui avait cassé le vase de grand-mère !

-Ooh, rigola-t-il, c'est ce que tu crois, c'est ce que tu crois ! ».

Emma était sur le point de frapper à la porte du bureau lorsque Liam reprit :

« -Peu importe, la seule raison pour laquelle papa t'as pas capté c'est parce que t'es amoureux d'Emma !

-NON ! s'exclama Killian, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle !

-Si tu l'es ! insista Liam.

-NOOON, elle est _juste_ ma meilleure-amie, faut pas chercher plus loin !

-Oui…fit l'aîné en fronçant des sourcils, c'est pour ça que vous avez couché ensemble cette nuit ! ».

Killian et Emma se gelèrent sur place. Comment savait-il ? Les avait-il…entendu ? Face à la stupéfaction de son frère, Liam ajouta :

« -Je t'ai vu sortir de sa chambre à quatre heures du mat' ! Et me fait pas avaler que c'était pour seulement vous r'garder dans la prunelle des yeux, hein !

-Et alors ? En quoi ça prouve que je suis amoureux d'elle ? Hein ?! En quoi bordel ? C'était juste du sexe, rien de plus que du sexe…depuis l'temps, tu devrais savoir que je ne suis abonné qu'aux plans cul ! ».

De l'autre côté de la porte, le cœur d'Emma en prit un en plein mille. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai…il ne pouvait pas…pas après leur nuit, non. Elle refusait d'y croire.

 _BLOODY HELL ! FERMES-LA, Liam ! FOUS-MOI LA PAIX MERDE ! LAISSES-MOI DANS MA PUTAIN DE BULLE TRANQUILLE !_

Il se détestait pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas juste du sexe avec Emma. Elle était la femme de sa vie ! Il l'aimait éperdument.

« -T'es encore plus crétin que je ne le pensais, Killian. Tu t'entends parler ?! MERDE ! Emma…souffla-t-il, tu ne vas pas me faire avaler que t'aurais couché avec elle sans avoir le moindre sentiment amoureux pour elle ! Comme tu l'as dit, elle est ta meilleure amie et tu l'aimes ! Tu l'aimes et elle t'aime !

-Tu fais fausse route ! JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX D'ELLE !

-Si !

- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOON** , dit Killian en haussant le ton.

-De quoi as-tu peur, hein ? Tout ça…votre p'tit jeu, fit Liam en agitant des mains, ça pourrait devenir réel rien qu'en lui avouant tes sentiments !

-PUTAIN T'ES SOURD ?! s'énerva le cadet, y'a AUCUNS sentiments amoureux ! ».

Le jeune brun tentait de se calmer. Pourquoi son frère insistait-il autant ? Pourquoi ne lui foutait-il pas juste la paix comme il le lui demandait ?! Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en jeu…il jouait à quitte ou double : soit Emma l'aimait effectivement et ils vivaient leur amour, soit Emma ne l'aimait pas et il perdait leur amitié.

« -Killian…si, hésita Liam, si tu as peur que tes sentiments ne soient pas réciproques, je peux t'assurer qu'ils le sont. Emma est amoureuse de toi, ça se voit à la façon dont elle te regarde.

-Je me fiche de tout ça ! Tu piges pas que je ne suis pas amoureux ! FUCK ! Pourquoi irais-je me casser les couilles avec une nana qui flippe à l'idée d'avoir une relation stable ? POURQUOI J'IRAIS SORTIR AVEC UNE NANA QUI FLIPPE A L'IDEE QUE JE L'ABANDONNE COMME TOUS SES PUTAINS D'EX ?! BORDEL EXPLIQUES-MOI POURQUOI ?! JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE AVEC ELLE ! C'EST PIRE QU'A TCHERNOBYL DANS SA TETE BORDEL ! FAUDRAIT AVOIR UN GRAIN POUR VOULOIR SORTIR AVEC ELLE ! ».

Emma eut le souffle coupé. Elle resta statique presque deux minutes, n'en revenant pas. Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues, son cœur se brisa en des milliers de morceaux. Les mots de Killian résonnèrent encore et encore dans sa tête. Elle froissa alors le bout de papier qu'elle tenait jusqu'alors fermement dans sa main et le rangea dans sa poche. Emma essuya ses larmes et monta faire ses bagages…il n'était pas question qu'elle reste jusqu'à la fin du séjour dans la même maison que lui.

De son côté, Killian s'effondra. Comment avait-il pu dire cela ?! Comment avait-il pu aller si loin ?! Il se détestait pour ses mots. Liam tenta de s'approcher de son frère mais ce dernier l'en empêcha.

« J'vais me doucher, lança-t-il en baissant les yeux ».

* * *

Les parents de Killian rentrèrent une heure plus tard et avaient apporté les costumes pour la crèche vivante. Le petit Noah allait être en petit ange et cela l'excitait beaucoup. Alors que tous étaient réunis dans le salon, Emma apparut, avec sa valise puis, un sourire triste au visage leur dit :

« -Je…je suis désolée, mais j'ai reçu un appel du journal et…je dois y aller.

-Mais c'est Noël demain, s'horrifia Noah, tu dois rester avec nous !

-J'suis désolée, p'tit bout…lui répondit Emma, mais je dois vraiment y aller.

-Okay, bon bah Killian va te raccompagner, fit Brennan en se levant pour l'embrasser.

-NON ! fit Emma avant d'ajouter plus calmement, je veux dire, c'est bon je vais prendre le car.

-Nous avions bien compris, ma belle, lança Elizabeth, Brennan parlait de te raccompagner jusqu'à l'arrêt du car.

-Je préfère marcher, seule…au revoir, joyeux Noël à tous ».

Emma quitta la maison des Jones, des larmes timides aux yeux. Elle aurait voulu que tout soit différent. Elle ne pouvait regretter être venu dans sa famille en premier lieu parce qu'elle y avait passé des moments merveilleux. Peut-être même les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Mais Killian l'avait blessée…jamais de sa vie elle n'avait eu aussi mal. Elle voulait le détester mais elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour réussir à éprouver ce sentiment à son égard.

Alors qu'elle venait à peine de quitter l'allée de la maison familiale, elle entendit Killian l'appeler.

« Attends, Emma ! ».

Il l'appela encore trois fois sans qu'elle ne s'arrête. Killian réussit tout de même à la rattraper et, à peine lui avait-il attrapé le bras qu'elle lui cria :

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

Killian se figea net et la regarda dans les yeux. Il comprit qu'elle ne partait pas à cause du boulot, c'était autre chose, mais quoi ?

« Tu ne pars pas à cause du boulot, n'est-ce pas ? ».

La jeune blonde ne lui répondit pas, tentant d'éviter de plonger dans ses yeux bleus.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, _love_ ? ».

 _Love_? Il osait l'appeler _love_ après les horreurs qu'il avait pu dire ?! Emma le regarda cette fois-ci, la déception sur le visage. Alors qu'elle tenta de s'éloigner, Killian ajouta :

« Ne pars pas comme une voleuse, Emma ! Ai au moins le courage de me dire pourquoi tu pars ! ».

Elle se stoppa net. _**Courage ?! Courage ?!**_ Etait-il sérieux ?! Emma se retourna comme une furie et lui hurla :

« -TU PARLES DE COURAGE ?! TOI ?! TU VEUX SAVOIR LA RAISON DE MON DEPART ?!

-OUI JE LE VEUX !

-Et bien…je pars…hésita-Emme, TU es la raison de mon départ ».

Killian ne comprenait pas. Lui ?! Pourquoi était-il la raison de son départ ?! Il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander des précisions qu'Emma ajouta un faux sourire aux lèvres :

« Je ne sais pas si t'es au courant mais c'est pire qu'à Tchernobyl dans ma tête ! ».

 _OH FUCK ! FUCK ! FUCK ! FUCK !_

« -Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit à Liam, rétorqua Killian, honteux.

-Oui…heureusement pour moi, je sais à qui j'ai affaire maintenant.

-Em', plaida le jeune brun, je ne pensais aucun mot. Liam…il me rendait dingue, je voulais qu'il se taise, _love_ …je ne pensais aucun de ces mots ! ».

Killian tenta de se rapprocher d'elle mais à chacun de ses pas, Emma en recula d'un.

« -Et tu ne trouves pas de meilleur moyen de le faire le taire que de dire des horreurs à propos de ta « prétendue meilleure amie » ? C'est ça ta putain de façon de le faire taire ?! déclara Emma en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

-Em', s'il te plaît, reste…je…

-Tu sais le pire dans l'histoire ? l'interrogea la blonde, les yeux rougis, je te cherchais. Je voulais te parler…de nous. De comment TOUT ceci n'était plus un _jeu_ , du moins pour moi. Que je ne voulais plus faire semblant, que je voulais nous donner une chance…être un **vrai** couple…je…j'étais prête à prendre ce risque…avec toi. J'avais même préparé ce fichu papier, dit-elle en lui tendant le bout de papier, pour que tu le saches… ».

Killian défroissa le papier afin de le lire. Elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle voulait être avec lui…qu'elle voulait qu'il soit sa famille.

« Tu veux être avec moi ? répéta Killian, incrédule ».

Emma se mit à rire nerveusement tout en se mettant à larmoyer des yeux puis lui répondit :

« **NON,** _buddy_ …VOULAIS, rectifia-t-elle. Je ne veux plus de ça, être avec toi, ni maintenant…ni demain…ni JAMAIS ».

* * *

 ** _So, une petite review ? J'espère que votre coeur a tenu suite aux dures paroles de Killy...pauvre Emma, 'love you !_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième et dernière partie de ma p'tite fic !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre vu que le site bug depuis quelques jours :(**

 **J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Killian avait regardé Emma s'éloigner, totalement vidé de l'intérieur. Elle était partie, la veille de Noël, à cause de lui.

 _Pauvre con ! T'es qu'un pauvre gros con !_ _Un putain de gros con !_

Il tenait toujours fermement le bout de papier entre ses doigts, des larmes faisaient doucement leur chemin sur ses joues.

Le jeune homme avait merdé, totalement merdé…parce qu'il avait eu peur, peur que ses sentiments pour elle ne soient pas réciproques. Mais ils l'étaient...elle l'aimait. Emma Swan l'aimait lui, Killian Jones et elle voulait qu'il soit sa famille.

Killian ne pouvait se détester davantage pour ces mots qu'il avait pu dire. Il n'en pensait aucun, mais il les avait dits –il ne pouvait changer cela– et Emma les avait entendus. Il l'avait blessée, il avait pu voir toute la douleur, toute la déception dans ses yeux.

Il lui avait fait tout cela…il était la raison de sa peine et pourtant il s'était juré de ne jamais la faire souffrir comme ses _enfoirés d'ex_ et voilà qu'il venait de faire exactement la même chose. Non, à dire vrai, il avait fait bien pire. Il avait brisé la confiance qu'elle avait déposée en lui, en leur amitié.

C'est avec une haine incommensurable pour sa propre personne qu'il retourna à l'intérieur de la maison, attendu par le reste de sa famille. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas entendu clairement la discussion des deux jeunes gens, mais ils avaient les haussements de ton, les voix brisées.

« -Vous…vous…avez rompu ? demanda Elizabeth en bégayant.

-Non, répondit Killian d'une voix morne ».

Cette réponse ne rassura nullement sa mère et le reste de la famille, c'est pourquoi Elsa se rapprocha du jeune homme, lui posant une main sur l'épaule, et ajouta :

« -Alors pourquoi sembles-tu avoir pleuré ? Tes yeux sont rouges, Killian.

-Parce que…je…je l'ai perdue…pour toujours ».

A l'exception de Liam, personne ne réussissait à suivre le jeune homme. S'ils n'avaient pas rompu, pourquoi disait-il qu'il l'avait perdue pour toujours ?

« -Mais tu as dit que vous n'aviez pas rompu, alors pourquoi dis-tu l'avoir perdue pour toujours ? questionna Brennan, confus.

-Nous n'avons pas rompu, dit-il en regardant son père droit dans les yeux, nous n'avons pas rompu pour la simple et unique raison que nous n'avons jamais été ensemble. Nous faisions semblant, ajouta-t-il en regardant chaque membre de sa famille, je suis désolé…de vous avoir menti…de…tout ».

Ils furent tous choqués par la révélation de Killian. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'était imaginé que les deux jeunes amis aient simulés être en couple leur relation semblait si réelle.

Liam, tout en s'approchant de son frère, s'apprêtait à parler lorsque Killian le stoppa de sa main :

« Non… Là, j'ai vraiment pas besoin d'entendre tes trucs à deux balles « j'te l'avais dit », hein…juste…laissez-moi seul ».

Et Killian monta les escaliers, deux marches par deux, et s'enferma dans sa chambre, s'étalant lamentablement sur son lit. Il y resta jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi.

A 19 heures, le jeune brun descendit vêtu en Joseph et s'assit, sous les yeux étonnés de sa famille. Tout en se levant, Brennan lui demanda d'une voix grave mais posée :

« -Tu…tu fais toujours Joseph ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Killian, ne te l'ai promis, non ?! Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tomber…je vous ai-je pas assez déçu pour la journée ? ».

Le pasteur ne répondit rien, ne voulant baisser le moral de son fils davantage. Il pouvait voir à quel point son enfant s'en voulait de leur avoir mentis, de les avoir déçus mais également à quel point le départ d'Emma –même s'il n'en connaissait pas les raisons précises– l'affectait.

Tous se préparèrent alors pour se rendre à l'office qui avait alors lieu à 20 heures dans la petite église de la bourgade du Maine.

Durant l'office, les enfants de chœurs avaient chanté divers chants de Noël avant que Brennan ne prononce son sermon, puis que les divers habitants ne brûlent un cierge. Ce ne fut que par la suite que la crèche vivante prit vie, rencontrant le même succès que les années précédentes.

La famille Jones était de retour chez elle à 21 heures 30 et tous dinèrent dans la bonne humeur –même Killian. Ce dernier ne voulait pas gâché les fêtes de Noël à sa famille, il devait donc prendre sur lui, notamment pour le petit Noah.

« -MAAMIIE ! PAAPIIIE ! PAPAAA ! MAMAAAN ! s'écria Noah en descendant les escaliers, y'a tonton, tonton, il est plus dans sa chambre !

-Comment ça, il n'est plus dans sa chambre ?! répéta Brennan, tu as regardé dans la cuisine ? Dans la salle de bain ?

-Ouiii ! Je suis allé le chercher pour lui dire que papa Noël était passé et je l'ai pas trouvé ! Il est parti ?! demanda le garçonnet horrifié, il est parti comme Emma ? Naaan

-Viens par-là, bonhomme, fit son père d'une voix rassurante, on va chercher tonton, t'inquiète pas, okay ».

Les adultes vérifièrent en premier lieu sa voiture, elle était toujours là ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait certainement pas quitté la ville. Ils l'appelèrent également, sans réponse.

« -C'est boon ! cria Brennan à travers la maison, je l'ai trouvé ! ».

Le père entra alors dans la chambre, occupée par Emma les jours précédents, et s'approcha de son fils, encore endormi. Il s'assit au bord du lit, tapotant légèrement l'épaule de son fils afin de le réveiller.

« -Hey, Killian, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas dans ta chambre ? Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur.

-Euh…oui…je, commença-t-il à répondre d'une voix endormie, je suis désolé, je…j'avais besoin de…la sentir près de moi.

-Emma ? ».

Tout en se redressant, Killian répondit d'un hochement de tête. Il avait en effet tenté de s'endormir dans sa chambre, en vain. Malgré une photo d'eux et le petit bout de papier froissé en main, il n'avait réussi à y trouvé le sommeil.

Il avait besoin d'elle, de sentir sa présence et, seul le fait d'être dans le lit occupé par cette dernière, enveloppé dans draps qui portaient son odeur, lui donnait l'impression d'être à ses côtés.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Killian passa ses mains dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et rompit le silence :

« -Tu peux y'aller, j'suis prêt…dis-moi à quel point je t'ai déçu une fois de plus.

-Killian, murmura Brennan, affligé ».

Le jeune brun attendait réellement que son père lui fasse une nouvelle fois la morale sur son comportement, sur son irresponsabilité, en insistant à quel point il le décevait.

« -Je sais que je t'ai déçu, papa. Je le sais, alors qu'est-ce que t'attends, hein ? T'attends demain parce que c'est Noël aujourd'hui, c'est ça ? interrogea le jeune homme.

-Ecoutes, fiston, je…hésita Brennan, je sais que je suis _assez_ dur avec toi mais je t'aime, tu sais. Je ne dis pas que tu ne m'as pas déçu, Killian…vous m'avez déçus, toi **et** Emma, de nous avoir menti sur vous…

-Elle n'y est pour rien ! s'exclama Killian.

-L'as-tu forcée à venir ici ? L'as-tu forcée à nous mentir ?

-Non, bougonna-t-il en croisant les bras.

-Alors elle est tout autant responsable que toi, Killian, expliqua Brennan.

-Emma voulait **juste** m'aider, papa, insista Killian. Je suis **celui** à cause de qui tout a commencé, rien ne serait arrivé si je n'avais pas menti à maman en lui disant que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un ».

Brennan sourit. Il reconnaissait bien là son fils, à toujours vouloir défendre ceux qu'il aimait, même pour cela il devait endosser l'entièreté de la responsabilité. Mais il avait bien vu son fils avec Emma, il avait vu qu'il en était réellement amoureux, qu'elle le rendait heureux comme aucune autre femme avant.

« -Tu sais, dit-il en prenant les mains de son fils dans les siennes, je pense que tu n'avais pas totalement menti à ta mère, je me trompe ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? demanda Killian, troublé.

-Emma, tu l'aimes, précisa Brennan, et tu en es amoureux depuis **biien** longtemps, non ? Et tu as aimé prétendre être avec elle ».

Le jeune brun baissa son regard et déglutit. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, bien sûr qu'il en était amoureux depuis bien longtemps. Il rejoignit le regard de son père, la moue coupable et avoua :

« Oui. Je l'aime. Je suis amoureux d'Emma depuis des années, papa et j'ai plus qu'aimé prétendre être avec elle…si seulement ça avait été réel, conclut-il avec regret, si seulement ».

« PAPIIIIIIIIE, TONTOOOOOOON ! C'EST QUAND QUE VOUS VENEZ POUR OUVRIR LES CADEAUX ?! cria le petit Noah, excité ».

Brennan et Killian se mirent à rire face à l'impatience du garçonnet de quatre ans. Arquant un sourcil, le père lâcha les mains de son fils et lui dit :

« Allez, fiston…rejoignons l'p'tit garnement en bas, il meurt d'envie d'ouvrir ses cadeaux ».

Une fois dans le salon, Killian s'empressa d'embrasser chaque membre de sa famille et prit son neveu dans ses bras, s'excusant de l'avoir effrayé sans le vouloir.

Le petit garçon avait été très gâté par le père Noël –tout ceci allait très vite changer avec sa future petite sœur. Il restait un dernier paquet au pied du sapin mais Noah remarqua que ce n'était pas son prénom qui y était écrit. Il demanda alors discrètement à sa mère de le lui lire.

« -Tiens, tonton…celui-là il est pour toi, déclara le garçonnet en lui tendant le petit paquet.

-Pour mooooi ?! s'étonna Killian.

-Bah oui y'a écrit ton nom, là, fit Noah avec sa main, tu vois… _Ki-lli-an_ ! ».

Le brun commença alors à déballer son cadeau, sous les yeux intrigués de son neveu. Une fois fait, Killian y découvrit une clef.

« Une clef ? grimaça Noah, bah le papa Noël il t'as fait un cadeau vraiment mais vraiment bizaaarre ! D'abord à moi il m'a apporté des _playmobils_ ! Même que dedans bah y'a un bateau ! ».

Killian se gratta la tête, perplexe, réfléchissait à ce que pourrait ouvrir cette clef. Son père s'approcha alors de lui puis, posant sa main sur son épaule :

« -Je crois que le père Noël est joueur avec lui, hein, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Noah avant de tourner sa tête vers son fils, que le reste tu le découvriras après le déjeuner.

-Oh c'est trop un coquin en vrai alors ! rétorqua Noah, c'est parce que ça doit-être sacrément gros comme cadeau, enfin moi c'est ce que je ferais si j'étais le père Noël, bah oui…vu que ça pourrait rentrer dans la maison, finit-il en roulant des yeux ».

* * *

Il était 14 heures lorsque Brennan et Killian quittèrent le domicile familial ensemble. Seul le bruit de leurs bottes dans la neige rompait le silence de la rue de la petite ville. Killian fut surpris de constater qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le port –un endroit où son père n'avait jamais mis les pieds.

« -Le port ? Papa, pourquoi ? questionna le jeune brun.

-Patience, fiston, répondit Brennan, si je te disais tout maintenant, ça casserait la surprise.

-Okaay ».

Les deux hommes continuèrent alors leur route vers les hangars à bateaux près des quais, intriguant à chaque pas de plus en plus Killian.

Brennan stoppa sa marche devant un hangar, le numéro 206 et interpella son fils :

« Allez, fiston, tu peux l'ouvrir ».

Killian s'exécuta tout en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi tant de mystères ? Ce n'était clairement pas dans les habitudes de son père.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le hangar, éclairé par les grandes fenêtres qui ornaient le haut des murs, Killian demeura bouche bée face à ce qui lui faisait face.

Un voilier. Un voilier endommagé, mais un voilier. Le jeune brun s'approcha du navire et put constater qu'il datait vraisemblablement des années 1950-1960. Brennan resta muet, se contentant de regarder son fils tourner autour du bateau.

« -A qui est-il ? demanda Killian, et pourquoi est-il dans cet état ?

-Et bien, Killian, commença nerveusement Brennan, maintenant il est à toi et…

-A moi ?! le coupa le jeune brun, pris par surprise.

- _Aye_ , fiston. C'était…hésita-t-il, je…n'ai jamais parlé à quiconque de ce bateau...même pas à ta mère, tu sais. C'était le bateau de ton grand-père, James…et…du moins, c'est ce qui reste de son bateau, de la nuit où il a été pris par la tempête ».

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Brennan, timidement, mais elles coulaient. Il avait souvent songé à brûler ce bateau, ce bateau qui avait causé la mort de très cher père mais au fond, c'était l'une des rares choses qui lui restait de son père. Et il n'avait finalement pas pu s'en défaire.

De son côté, Killian, qui avait caressé les parois du voilier rejoignit son père, les larmes aux yeux. Il était touché que son père veuille lui offrir le bateau de son père, surtout après les événements de la veille.

« -Papa, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, je…j'peux pas…c'est trop, tu ne…P'pa.

-Bien sûr que si, Killian, déclara Brennan sur le même ton tout en prenant les mains de son fils, il est à toi, ton grand-père voudrait que tu l'ais ».

Il essuya ensuite les larmes de son fils et ajouta :

« S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui puisse lui redonner sa beauté d'autrefois, c'est bien toi fiston ! Après tout, t'es l'prix n°1 en construction navale, non ? ».

Killian émit un petit rire empli de larmes tout en hochant la tête avant de tomber dans les bras de son père. Brennan passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils, puis lui baisa la tempe. Il avait beau avoir 25 ans, il était toujours son p'tit garçon, son p'tit gars au grand cœur. Il finit cependant par se détacher de son enfant et lui dit, ému :

« Tu sais, je suis fière de toi, Killian. Vraiment très fière de toi, de l'homme que tu es devenu, l'homme que j'ai toujours su que tu deviendrais –un homme bon. Et je…suis désolé d'avoir autant insisté par le passé sur ton métier, à vouloir que tu fasses autre chose de ta vie ».

Killian l'écoutait attentivement, alors que les yeux de son père se faisaient de plus en plus larmoyants :

« La vérité c'est que, la vérité, hésita Brennan, la vérité c'est que j'avais peur de te perdre en mer, ou même à cause d'un accident sur un chantier de bateaux, comme j'ai perdu mon père, Killian. Je savais que je ne pourrais supporter de perdre mon p'tit garçon, dit-il une larme à l'œil, mais Emma a raison ».

Killian réagit à la seule mention du prénom de la femme qu'il aimait. Elle et son père avaient parlé ? De lui et de son métier ?

« Elle m'a montré des photos de toi sur les bateaux, et ces sourires, rit Brennan, ce métier te rend heureux, je ne peux pas te retirer cela sous prétexte que j'ai peur de te perdre. Tout comme elle, je dois te faire confiance, je dois apprendre à surmonter cette peur ».

 _Lui faire confiance comme Emma. Lui faire confiance comme Emma. Lui faire confiance comme Emma._

Killian recula alors brusquement de son père, lequel ne comprit pas sa réaction, et lui lâcha :

« Je l'ai blessée, papa. Cette confiance qui est, était, importante entre Emma et moi, je l'ai brisée. J'ai vu dans ses yeux…j'ai vu à quel point je lui ai fait mal ! continua-t-il tout en lui tendant le fameux papier froissé sorti de sa poche, lis…elle m'aimait, elle voulait que je sois **sa** famille et malgré sa peur à elle d'avouer ses sentiments, elle s'apprêtait à le faire…elle avait préparé ce mot pour au cas où les mots ne sortent pas…et moi, parce que je me complaisais dans ma bulle parfaite, j'ai fermé la bouche à Liam en sortant les pires horreurs sur Emma ! ».

Le jeune brun fourra ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis reprit avec une grande haine pour lui-même :

« J'ai dit à Liam que je n'aimais pas Emma, que l'état de sa tête était pire qu'à Tchernobyl ! TCHERNOBYL, papa ! Et elle a tout entendu, c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus de tout cela ! J'ai blessé la femme que j'aime et je suis le roi des cons ».

Brennan avait suivi du début à la fin les dires de son fils. Il ne pouvait nier la dureté de ses propos, ni le mal qu'Emma pouvait ressentir mais voir son fils se détester ainsi, cela lui était bien difficile.

« Elle t'aime toujours, Killian. Emma t'aime toujours, commença son père, et elle t'aime depuis un sacré moment, à mon humble avis, fiston. Elle n'est pas certainement pas tombée amoureuse de toi ici ».

Alors que Killian tenta de répondre à Brennan, ce dernier le pria de le laisser continuer :

« Oui, tu l'as blessée mais, je n'essaye pas de t'excuser hein, tu as parlé sous la peur, Killian. Tu l'aimes tellement que tu as préféré rester dans ton illusion plutôt que d'être frappé par une vérité que tu redoutais. L'amour fait peur, mon grand, et Emma mieux que quiconque sait cela, parce qu'elle et toi, vous étiez dans le même bain depuis des mois, voire des années, à vous mentir à vous-mêmes, expliqua le père en posant ses mains sur ses épaules…l'ironie c'est que, toute cette mascarade était plus réelle que les précédentes années, enfin je ne dis pas que votre amitié ne l'était pas, rassures-toi, ce que je veux dire c'est que ce petit jeu vous a permis de vous découvrir sous un autre jour, de tester ce que vous pourriez avoir, ce que vous pourriez être si vous n'étiez pas paralysés par la possibilité que votre amour ne soit pas réciproque. Hein, Killian, sans cette petite mise en scène qui, je le reconnais n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle, rigola Brennan, combien de temps encore vous seriez vous menti sur vos sentiments ? ».

Killian, sans voix, hocha les épaules à la question de son père. Peut-être des mois encore, voire des années. Peut-être n'auraient-ils jamais su les sentiments de l'autre. Il n'en savait rien.

« -Ca, reprit Brennan en lui montrant le bout de papier, c'est quelque chose qu'elle veut toujours, même si elle t'as dit le contraire, fiston. Elle te l'a dit sous le coup de la colère. Je ne la connais peut-être pas comme toi tu la connais, Killian, mais si Emma était prête à franchir cette étape avec toi malgré son passé, c'est qu'elle croyait en vous, en votre amour. Il n'est pas trop tard, s'enjoua-t-il, vous pouvez toujours avoir ceci mais cela ne peut fonctionner que si tu le veux toujours aussi !

-P'pa, souffla Killian en arquant un sourcil, bien sûr que je le veux toujours ! Emma…elle est la femme de ma vie et, même si ça va être dur, je ne vais jamais cesser de me battre pour elle, pour nous. Je braverais vent et marées s'il le faut, mais je n'abandonnerais jamais Emma !

\- Et tu vas réussir, mon grand, répondit Brennan avec grande conviction.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'en rends si convaincu ? demanda le jeune brun par curiosité.

-Et bien, un truc vachement original pour un pasteur, Killian, la foi ».

Killian se mit à rire puis fut rejoint dans son éclat par son père. Ce dernier, après avoir retrouvé son calme, ajouta :

« La foi en mon fils, en ma belle-fille...et en leur amour ».

 _Belle-fille_. Killian ne put s'empêcher de sourire, surtout lorsqu'il se remémorait les mots de son père à leur arrivée…de _petite-amie du moment_ , qui n'était même pas sa petite-amie, à _belle-fille_. Emma Swan avait conquis le cœur de son père, si cela n'était pas un signe…un signe qu'un jour, elle ferait partie intégrante de la famille Jones. En réalité, elle en faisait déjà bien partie.

Killian allait se battre pour elle, pour leur amour. Il avait peut-être eu un moment de faiblesse la veille, pensant l'avoir perdue pour toujours, mais il était dorénavant de retour.

 _Un homme qui ne se bat pas pour ce qu'il veut, mérite son triste sort._

Il voulait être avec Emma Swan plus que tout au monde. Il allait se battre pour leur famille.

* * *

De son côté, Emma avait finalement laissé les larmes coulées une fois assise dans le bus en direction de Boston. Six heures à écouter de la musique sur son baladeur. Des musiques qu'elle et Killian écoutaient ensemble bien entendu.

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Ils écoutaient les mêmes morceaux, appréciaient les mêmes groupes et avaient des coups de cœur pour les mêmes chansons. La douleur n'en devenait que plus grande. Elle aurait pu éteindre la musique, oui, mais elle ne le voulait pas.

Peut-être était-ce faire preuve de masochisme, certainement même, mais cela était le seul moyen que la jeune femme avait à sa disposition pour conserver leur connexion. Elle n'était définitivement pas encore prête à l'enterrer, malgré la douleur causée par le jeune brun.

 _Fichu couillon ! Fichu couillon ! Je t'aime, fichu couillon !_

La jeune blonde ne pouvait pas arrêter subitement de l'aimer, ses sentiments pour lui étaient beaucoup trop profonds pour disparaître en un instant et une partie d'elle avait conscience que jamais ils ne disparaîtront.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, elle fut surprise de constater que sa chère colocataire Ruby était endormie. A 21 heures, cela était certainement une première ! Elle se rendit ainsi, dans le plus grand silence, dans sa chambre et s'étala dans sur son lit. Emma avait beau être exténuée, courbaturée, par le voiture, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

C'est pourquoi elle commença à déballer ses affaires, rangeant ses vêtements propres dans son armoire, dans la corbeille pour le linge sale puis…Killy bear.

Killy bear. Ses yeux se remirent à pleurer, repensant à ce merveilleux moment qu'il avait partagé. Et elle ne pouvait être plus d'accord avec Killian que maintenant : son pelage noir et ses yeux bleus, sans compter le nom, renvoyait directement à Killian.

Plus tard, elle s'endormit enroulée dans sa couverture, serrant Killy bear près de son cœur. Pour l'avoir lui, son Killian, en quelque sorte à ses côtés.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Ruby prenait sa douche, Emma mit la musique à fond, préparant le petit-déjeuner. Du moins, elle tentait de le préparer. Lorsque la brune, effrayée par la musique, débarqua dans leur cuisine ouverte, elle tomba nez à nez à une Emma qui dansait tout en chantonnant.

« -PUTAIN, Emma ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? pesta Ruby, je croyais que vous rentriez que demain !

-Ouaais, moi aussi, mais appra'ment, non ! rétorqua la blonde en titubant légèrement.

-Attends…je rêve ou t'es bourrée ?! questionna la brune, étonnée.

-Perpicace…perscace…non, pers-pi-ca-ce ! FUUUUUUCK ! J'ai dit bien correct le mot t'as vu ?! ».

Ruby s'approcha d'Emma et, malgré ses contestations, lui prit sa bouteille de bière –sa troisième bouteille de Guinness plus exactement. Elle examina ensuite son amie des pieds à la tête. La blonde portait un simple grand t-shirt rouge –de Killian bien entendu– avec un shorty blanc. Ses cheveux étaient rapidement attachés en queue de cheval.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Killian et toi êtes rentrés plus tôt que prévu ? demanda Ruby.

-Oooh non y'a q'moi qu'est rentrée hein, lui il est toujours chez **sa** famille, l'informa Emma, et toi t'étais pas censée être chez les parents de ton pe…ton p'tit-ami ?

-Je déjeuner chez eux à 13 heures, Emma, il n'est que 8 heures du mat'. Bref, ne changeons pas de sujet, pourquoi es-tu rentrée ?

-Parce que…se contenta de répondre la blonde, pas envie d'en causer d'abord.

-EMMA ! cria la brune.

-FUUCK ! grogna Emma, TU VEUX PUTAIN SAVOIR POURQUOI J'SUIS BARREE ? dit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, PARCE QUE BORDEL DE FUCK T'AVAIS PUTAIN RAISON ! JE L'AIME ! CONTENTE ?! EMMA SWAN EST AMOUREUSE DE KILLIAN JONES ! FIN DE L'HISTOIRE ! BYE BYE THE WORLD ! ».

Emma claqua la porte de sa chambre et s'allongea, la tête dans l'oreiller, en pleurant. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi mal. Jamais. Elle avait peut-être eu le cœur brisé à plusieurs reprises mais rien de comparable. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être un corps sans vie, d'être une paire de jambes qui ne servait qu'à porter, non à trainer, son cul à travers son appartement.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Ruby entra finalement dans la chambre d'Emma et la rejoignit sur son lit, en lui souriant. La blonde avait légèrement dessaoulé et tenait fermement son ours. Habituellement, c'était Killian qui la réconfortait, il était le seul à réussir réellement d'ailleurs, mais son amie tenta tout de même :

« -Emma, ma belle, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé chez ses parents ?

-Je…il…bégaya la blonde, nous avons…couché ensemble ».

La confusion se lisait clairement sur le visage de la brune. Après tout, que ses amies, qui s'aimaient, aient couché ensemble n'était pas une mauvaise chose, alors pourquoi partir ?

« -C'était si terrible que ça, Emma ?

-QUUUOOOOOOOOOI ?! s'horrifia la blonde, nooon ! C'était fabuleux, merveilleux, magique, énuméra Emma avant de conclure, la meilleure nuit que je n'ai jamais passée.

-Alors où est le problème ? Pourquoi es-tu partie ?!

-Je…c'est…ce que Killian a dit.

-Que t'a-t-il dit ? demanda la brune, intriguée.

-Pas à moi à Liam, Ruby, rectifia Emma. Il lui a dit en gros qu'il n'était pas amoureux de moi, qu'il ne voulait pas se faire chier avec une fille qui a peur de l'idée d'avoir une relation stable, qui a peur de l'abandon, que…, dit-elle les yeux larmoyants, que c'est pire qu'à Tchernobyl dans ma tête et qu'il fallait avoir un grain pour vouloir sortir avec moi.

-Oh putain l'idiot ! Quel idiot ! ».

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler des yeux d'Emma. Ruby décida alors de la rejoindre à ses côtés et essuya ses larmes avant de la câliner. Elle la tint dans ses bras, en silence, durant quelques minutes avant qu'Emma, regardant dans le vide ne dise :

« J'devrais m'faire lesbienne, pour que plus jamais un mec m'brise l'cœur ».

Ruby recula aussitôt face à la confession de son amie. Après tout, brun aux yeux bleus…brune aux yeux bleus, non ? Mais Emma remarqua et se mit à rire et la rassura :

« Non mais j'déconnais, Ruby, j'aime bien trop l'mec pour virer d'bord hein…juste revenir aux bons vieux coups d'un soir, que du sexe et rien que ça, recette gagnante, non ? Non parce que voilà quoi, j'pourrais aussi m'faire nonne ?! L'avantage c'est que t'aurais pas l'ombre d'mec dans l'couvent, mais fuck comment vivre sans tirer son coup ?! Oh, s'exclama Emma, tu crois qu'les nonnes se font des soirées toys ? Hein…putain, énooorme ! Fuck ! Ouais, putain les samedis soirs en mode « test des nouveaux colis » et partouzes moniales ! ».

Après quelques secondes, Emma s'effondra dans les bras de Ruby, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Elle qui détestait pleurer à cause d'un homme, voilà qu'elle avait davantage pleuré dans les dernières 24 heures que dans les dernières années.

« -Putain, j'l'aime tellement, plaida Emma, tellement que je n'arrive pas à l'détester, Ruby ! Comment j'suis supposée faire mon rituel du cœur brisé si j'arrive pas à le détester ?!

- _Rituel du cœur brisé_ ? répéta Ruby, confuse, c'est quoi ce truc ?

-C'est un truc qu'j'faisais avec Killian après une peine de cœur, donc ouais la dernière fois c'était y'a 3 ans, rigola nerveusement la blonde, bref, on prenait une poupée pour faire l'connard et on l'piquait comme avec les poupées vaudous ! Même si on n'y croyait pas, putain ça faisait du bien, tu sais. Mais…Killian, j'peux pas, bouda Emma, j'peux pas….parce que mon Killy c'est pas un connard !

-Il t'aime lui aussi, même s'il a été assez crétin pour dire ce qu'il a dit, il t'aime ce mec.

-Je sais ! Mais…il m'a brisé le cœur quand même ».

Ruby dû partir chez la famille de Victor pour le repas de Noël et laissa donc seule Emma. Pourtant, la brune avait proposé à Emma de venir au repas à ses côtés, que cela ne dérangerait nullement Victor et sa famille.

La blonde avait alors passé son après-midi de Noël, emmitouflée dans sa couverture, chocolat en main, à regarder des films à la télévision. Malheureusement et une fois encore, des films qu'elle avait regardé avec Killian dans le passé.

Le pire… _Le Roi Lion_. Elle se rappelait la façon dont elle s'était moquée de l'émotivité de Killian devant la mort de Mufasa, il versait sa larme chaque fois qu'il regardait cette scène tandis qu'elle, elle en riait…mais aujourd'hui, elle en pleura.

Tout ce que la jeune femme pouvait faire lui rappelait Killian. Même lorsqu'elle se rendait aux toilettes puisqu'il était celui qui avait fixé au mur les étagères.

Elle était totalement amoureuse et ça, c'était son gros problème…elle était dans la merde.

Le lendemain, Emma décida de passer la journée à l'extérieur, de préférence dans des lieux qu'elle et Killian ne fréquentaient jamais. Mais encore une fois, le destin semblait se liguer contre elle, il fallait que les magasins dans lesquels elle entrait passent leurs chansons.

 _Fuck ! Fuck ! Fuck !_

La jeune femme voulu même se rendre aux bords de la rivière Charles afin de réfléchir, mais ils y avaient tant d'après-midi à glander sous le soleil.

Finalement, elle rentra chez elle vers les 17 heures, et se plongea directement dans un bain chaud dans lequel elle avait versé des huiles essentielles pour se détendre.

 _Fuck…huiles offertes par… Killian._

Emma parvint tout de même à se détendre dans son bain moussant, du moins jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un sonne à la porte.

« Emma ! »

Killian. Il était de retour à Boston et bien entendu il n'avait pas attendu avant de lui rendre visite. Emma voulut l'ignorer mais il continuait de sonner à la porte. Elle attrapa alors une serviette et l'enroula autour de son corps avant de se poster devant la porte, sans pour autant l'ouvrir ni répondre.

« Emma, _love_ …ouvres, je sais que tu là ».

Elle restait devant à l'écouter, bien que le jeune homme ne prononçait que peu de mots.

« _Love_ …Je…tu n'veux pas me voir ce soir, okay. Je comprends, Em' mais je reviendrais, tu sais. J'arrêterai jamais, Em', j'abandonnerai jamais…je…au revoir, _love_ ».

 _Il n'abandonnera jamais_ , oui…elle savait.

* * *

 _ **28 décembre au soir :**_

Killian avait tenté d'appeler Emma toute la journée de la veille mais était tombé directement sur sa boîte vocale à chaque fois. Il lui avait également envoyé des textos, sans réponses eux non plus.

Il avait également voulu lui rendre visite au _Boston Globe_ mais, au dernier moment, il jugea cela inapproprié. Le jeune homme savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas cela, qu'il la prenne ainsi de court à son travail.

Ce soir-là, Killian et ses collègues s'étaient rendu au _Aspholand,_ un bar branché de Boston afin d'y fêter la grande nouvelle : la nomination de l'ingénieur du projet _Emeraude_. Un projet auquel Killian s'était donné énormément, soutenu par Emma, mais n'avait malheureusement pas été retenu.

Walsh Monkey avait été nominé en tant qu'ingénieur du projet, avec en prime le bonus de la meilleure élaboration technique de l'année.

De son côté, Emma avait décidé d'aller boire un verre dans un nouveau bar, lui évitant ainsi une rencontre hasardeuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'est ainsi qu'elle entra dans le même _Aspholand_ que Killian quelques minutes plus tard.

Ils ne s'étaient tout d'abord pas aperçus, tous deux bien trop préoccupés à ruminer leur peine en délectant leur rhum. Emma en bu trois, Killian deux.

Alors qu'Emma retournait au comptoir, après s'être rendue aux toilettes, elle heurta un corps et, à peine eut-elle le temps de relever la tête qu'elle le vit lui.

Killian.

Elle paniqua intérieurement, ne sachant que faire, du moins à l'exception de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qu'elle ne ferait bien entendu pas.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! s'exclama Emma, tu m'suis maintenant ?!

-Quoi ?! Non, je ne te suis pas ! riposta, je suis là parce que…

-Emma ! le coupa un de ses collègues, quel plaisir de te voir ! Killian ne t'as pas dit la nouvelle ? J'ai récolté la direction du projet _Emeraude_ ! Dis-moi que tu restes fêter cela avec nous, ma belle ».

Emma eut un pincement au cœur. Elle évita le plus possible le regard de Killian. Elle savait à quel point il avait travaillé sur ce projet, à quel point il tenait à le diriger. Et le pire c'est que cet abruti de Monkey l'avait lui récolté.

Mais elle ne devait pas lui montrer que cela l'affectait elle aussi, qu'elle se souciait toujours de lui. Alors, elle fit à Walsh un grand sourire et lui dit :

« -Félicitation, Walsh, tu le mérite tellement.

-Oh, fit-il tout en lui tendant sa main, une _lady_ comme toi accepterait-elle de boire un verre avec moi ?!

-Refuser l'invitation d'un _gentleman_? Certainement pas ».

Alors qu'Emma s'apprêtait à rejoindre le comptoir au bras de Walsh, Killian la stoppa et lui murmura presque comme un supplice :

« - _Love_ ,

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais _love,_ rétorqua-t-elle en retirant violemment son bras, jamais ».

Et la jeune femme s'éloigna au bras de Walsh qui lui, était tout sourire face à la scène entre les deux amis dont il venait d'être témoin.

Killian ne pensait pas pouvoir le détester encore plus. Ce mec avait passé l'après-midi à se pavaner devant lui, lui rappelant sans cesse sa merveilleuse victoire sur le projet _Emeraude_ et voilà que maintenant, il était au bras d'Emma.

 _Ce mec est un d'ennui mortel_ ! pesta intérieurement Emma. _Sourit lui, rigole à ses blagues pourries, allez, Emma, tu peux le faire !_

La soirée avec Walsh était un supplice pour la jeune femme mais elle restait tout de même assise à ses côtés. Elle avait vu la réaction de Killian, il était jaloux, clairement jaloux et elle comptait bien se servir de cet idiot de Monkey pour le blesser.

Il lui avait fait du mal, elle allait lui rendre la pareille. Le rendre jaloux, même avec Walsh allait lui faire de la peine, oui, mais certainement pas autant de peine qu'il lui avait fait.

Elle devait aller plus loin.

Elle n'aura qu'à fermer les yeux. Mais elle le fera…il le fallait. Les verres enchaînés depuis le début de la soirée allait certainement l'aider à parvenir à son but.

Emma commença alors à le draguer ouvertement, ne mâchant pas ses mots, mettant en avant ses formes généreuses.

Bingo. Il l'embrassa une première fois. Puis elle l'embrassa en retour. Des baisers dont elle se serait bien passée au vu de son haleine de tabac froid.

Killian, lui, était seul au comptoir, du moins, il envoyait balader toutes les femmes qui cherchaient sa compagnie. Une seule femme l'intéressait et son nom était Emma Swan.

Walsh voyait très bien l'état de Killian. Autant il avait ressenti un goût amer quant au projet Emeraude, autant là…Emma, c'était tout autre chose. Il appréciait cela, le voir ainsi paumé devant son énième verre alors que lui, il se trémoussait sur la piste de danse avec Emma.

Emma avait effectivement accepté la proposition de danse de Walsh et ils se trouvaient maintenant au milieu de la petite piste de danse que possédait le bar. Vêtue d'une robe rouge moulante qui lui arrivait aux genoux mais offrait un très joli décolleté, la jeune blonde n'hésitait pas à se coller au corps de son partenaire. Walsh, lui, prenait grand plaisir à balader ses mains sur le corps de la jeune blonde.

Killian profita de l'absence d'Emma près de Walsh pour lui parler. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il mijotait, mais il n'aimait pas cela. Il ne le laisserait pas faire du mal à Emma.

« -A quoi tu joues, Walsh ?!

-Killian, fit-il d'une voix surprise, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Emma, précisa Killian.

-Ecoutes, c'est une grande fille, elle fait ce qu'elle veut ! lui sourit Monkey. Et t'as aucun mot à dire, t'es rien pas son p'tit-ami, t'es rien pour elle.

-Oh je sais cela, merci ! riposta violement Jones. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te laisserais te servir d'elle pour m'atteindre moi !

-C'est l'projet _Emeraude_ qui t'met dans cet état, hein ?! se moqua Walsh, et v'là que parce que maintenant j'ai en plus la nana pour qui t'en pinces tu perds les boules ?! Oh allez, fiches-moi la paix, j'vais t'la rendre lorsque j'en aurais fini avec, ta putain ! ».

Les mots de Walsh résonnèrent à travers l'esprit de Killian. _J'vais t'la rendre lorsque j'en aurais fini avec, ta putain !_ Grave erreur puisque le jeune brun s'emporta et saisit vivement par le col Monkey et, avec hargne, lui lança :

« -Appelles-la encore une fois comme ça et j'te jure qu'j'te finis !

-Oh, oh, oh ! vires tes sales pates de moi, okay ! s'exclama Walsh en le repoussant, hey, _buddy_ , pas ma faute si ta blondasse préfère les mecs qui réussissent plutôt que les ratés dans ton genre qui passent leur temps à décevoir, décevoir et décevoir.

-Désolé de te décevoir mais Emma n'est pas ce genre de femmes, rigola Killian, elle s'intéresse aux gens pour qui ils sont réellement, pas leur statut social ou leur portefeuille.

-Peu importe, lâcha-t-il, c'est à moi qu'elle a promis d'écarter les jambes ce soir la p'tite cochonne ! Et vu comment tu réagis, _buddy,_ j'bande déjà !

-FERMES LA ! s'énerva Killian en le poussant au mur ».

Killian s'apprêtait à lui mettre son poing à la figure lorsqu'il sentit son bras retenu. Il pesta légèrement mais redevient plus calme lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait d'Emma.

Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne semblait pas ravie de ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle était en rogne.

« -Bordel qu'est-ce qu'y t'prends, hein ?! s'écria Emma, tu crois qu'tu peux venir comme ça et donner des pains aux gens parce que j'suis un peu trop proche d'eux ? T'as que dalle à dire sur qui je vois après c'que tu m'as fait, okay !

-Cet enfoiré se sert de toi, Emma ! répondit Killian. Il se fiche de toi, il ne s'intéresse qu'à…

-Qu'à quoi ?! le coupa Emma en les éloignant de Walsh, à me sauter ?! J'en ai que dalle à foutre tu vois. J'ai l'même objectif, t'as oublié, t'es pas l'seul à être abonnée aux plans cul !

-Em', je sais ce que j'ai dit mais, dit-il en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, toi…t'es tout sauf un plan cul. Walsh…c'est un salopard, tu l'sais aussi bien qu'moi alors s'il te plaît, pas pour moi mais pour toi, couche pas avec cette enflure.

-Je baise qui je veux, même cette enflure, okay ?! Je baise tout ce qui n'me brisera pas le cœur comme toi t'as pu le faire !

-Je sais que je t'ai brisé le cœur et j'en suis désolé, profondément désolé, Swan, mais coucher avec Walsh pour me rendre jaloux, franchement j'en vaux pas la peine ! ».

Emma se mit à rire, laissant Killian confus. Pourquoi riait-elle ainsi ? Une fois calmée, elle dit :

« Tu crois que j'fais ça pour te rendre jaloux ? Allez, j'ai pas besoin d'me taper Walsh pour l'faire, _buddy_ , suffit d'voir ta tête lorsque je lui parle, lorsque je lui souris, lorsque je…l'embrasse. Sans compter qu'il y a eu le projet _Emeraude_ et pas toi, j'imagine même pas la nouvelle déception de ton père…mmh, pauvre homme, bien que maintenant doit avoir l'habitude de ça, hein ! Ouch !»

Les dernières paroles d'Emma ne lui ressemblaient tellement pas. Peut-être l'avait-il cherché, oui, il l'avait cherché. Killian la regarda alors, les yeux imbibés, puis lui demanda d'une voix brisée :

« Emma, pourquoi tu fais ça alors ? ».

La jeune blonde s'approcha de lui doucement et lui répondit dans un murmure :

« Parce que…je veux te blesser…comme toi tu m'as blessée ».

Walsh le regardait, victorieux. Il avait eu le projet _Emeraude_ et Emma. Elle lui avait en effet attrapé par le bras, puis l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche avant s'engouffrer avec lui dans les toilettes.

Killian, lui, était resté planté quelques minutes. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cela. Si Emma voulait coucher avec Walsh, c'était son droit le plus strict.

Des toilettes miteuses, typiques de bars. Walsh attrapa alors Emma et commença à l'embrasser, la plaquant contre le mur. La jeune blonde répondait à son baiser tout en fermant les yeux, s'imaginant être dans les bras d'un autre homme.

Pour être honnête, elle s'imaginait être dans les bras de Killian. Le seul et unique homme qu'elle voulait, qu'elle désirait.

Walsh passa ses mains dans son dos, puis ses cuisses et commença à remonter sa robe, effleurant la peau de la jeune femme.

« Stop, lâcha Emma, en l'éloignant d'elle ».

Elle ne pouvait pas. Son cœur battait rapidement, et elle ne ressentait qu'un sentiment d'horreur. La blonde pensait pouvoir –vouloir– le blesser comme il l'avait blessée mais c'était bien au-dessus de ses forces.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Walsh en s'approchant de nouveau, allez, Emma.

-T'es sourd ?! râla Emma, j'ai dit stop, okay ?! J'peux pas, mais surtout je ne **veux** pas ».

Ceci ne plut absolument pas à Walsh. Il la défia du regard puis lui murmura :

« J'ai vraiment sous-estimé ton amour pour lui, hein ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était le chiot malade d'amour et qu't'en avais rien à foutre de lui, mais tu l'aimes ?! ».

Emma ne répondit rien. Comment avait-elle pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer pouvoir coucher avec cet enfoiré ? La regardant en souriant il continua :

« Tu sais, ça m'fait vraiment chier d'pas prendre du bon temps avec toi, _**love**_ , enfin non…ce qui me fait chier, c'est que je rate une occasion d'prendre c'que l'autre Jones a. Monsieur parfait, tu sais. Celui qui récolte des meilleurs projets, des meilleures nanas, rigola Walsh, mais bon, au moins j'aurais la satisfaction de lui avoir pris _Emeraude_ ».

 _Lui avoir pris Emeraude_ ? Emma, malgré le fait d'être encore bourrée, assimila l'information et, face au visage confus de Walsh, déclara :

« -C'était lui. _Emeraude_ c'était lui qui devait l'avoir et tu le lui as volé, hein ?

-Coupable, sourit-il vicieusement, oups j'ai gaffé, peu importe, je…

-Enfoiré ! s'exclama Emma en se retenant de le frapper à la figure, tu lui as piqué son projet ! Il a travaillé dur ! Et toi, pourriture, tu le lui as pris !

-Doucement, doucement, doucement, la fit taire l'homme d'un geste de main, j'vois qu'vous faites vraiment la paire tous les deux, hein ?! A monter au quart de tour pour…que dalle ?! Ouais j'lui ai pris, et j'peux dire que j'le mérite aussi. Tu crois qu'je bosse pas ?! Hein ? Tu crois que ton p'tit copain est le seul à s'acharner au boulot ?! J'ai pris ce qui me revenait de droit.

-Oh, non, rétorqua Emma, j'vais te le reprendre, _buddy_. J'vais t'faire couler pour ce que tu lui as fait, tu vas regretter de t'en être pris à Killian ».

L'homme se mit à rire. Il riait tellement qu'il manqua de peu de s'étouffer. Reprenant de la contenance il s'approcha d'Emma et lui dit d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant :

« -Encore faudrait-il que tu trouves des preuves ! J'ai tout détruit…il reste, rien du tout !

-J'me fiche de ce que tu dis, _buddy_ , j'vais les chercher, j'vais les trouver. J'passerais des années s'il le faut, mais j'arrêterais pas tant qu'j't'aurais pas fait payer pour ça !

-Dis-moi, Emma, murmura Walsh, pourquoi tant d'efforts pour un mec comme lui, hein ?! Qu'a-t-il de si spécial ? Hein ?! Le mec t'a brisé le cœur et toi t'es prête à jouer les supers investigatrices pour m'faire tomber ?! Il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

-Il en vaut la peine, j'peux l'assurer. Et même s'il m'a brisé le cœur, ce qui en passant ne te regarde pas, ça ne change pas le fait qu'il est un homme bon…ce que la pourriture que tu es ne sera jamais ! ».

A juger le visage de Walsh, la réponse d'Emma ne lui fit pas plaisir, loin de là. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'Emma dans ses pattes pour lui voler son projet. Il devait trouver la faille. Le point pour la faire douter de lui.

« -Tu sais, il te fait peut-être croire qu'il t'aime, à te rendre exceptionnelle, mais tu verras, une fois deux mois passés, il ira voir ailleurs parce qu'au final, tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre qu'une jolie distraction blonde pour lui.

-T'as dit toi-même que c'était un chiot malade d'amour, tu sais, lui rétorqua Emma en souriant, j'sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais ça fonctionne pas. Je connais Killian et je sais qu'il m'aime vraiment, je sais qu'il m'aime de la même façon que moi je l'aime.

-Bien sûr, rit nerveusement Walsh, alors pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas déjà pardonné, hein ? Pourquoi être ici, avec moi, au lieu d'être avec lui ? L'homme…que tu aimes ? ».

Emma fut cette fois-ci décontenancée. Elle aimait Killian. Plus que tout au monde, mais Walsh avait raison. Elle était dans ces toilettes miteuses avec cet enfoiré au lieu d'être avec lui, l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« -Tu ne lui as pas pardonné parce que tu n'as pas confiance en lui, chuchota Walsh, tu sais au fond de toi qu'il va finir par te re-briser le cœur, par t'abandonner, il va toujours faire passer son job et la mer avant toi, tu sais…parce que tu n'as jamais été assez importante pour lui, t'es rien pour lui à côté de ce que représente la mer !

-J'SUIS PAS RIEN ! JE N'AI JAMAIS ETE RIEN POUR LUI ! lui cria Emma en le plaquant contre le mur. Il m'aime et je l'aime, nous sommes une famille, et rien que tu puisses dire ne me fera changer d'avis, j'vais me battre pour te descendre, enfoiré ! ».

Le lendemain matin, Emma se rendit au bureau de Killian afin de commencer ses premières recherches. Elle savait qu'elle ne croiserait pas le jeune homme vu qu'il s'agissait de sa matinée de repos.

« -Victor ! s'exclama-t-elle en le saluant, j'suis contente de t'voir !

-Moi aussi, répondit-il aussitôt, mais j'ai bien que Killian ne soit pas là.

-Je sais, il ne bosse pas les vendredis matins, j'avais justement besoin qu'il ne soit pas présent, est-ce que…nous pourrions parler en privé ? ».

Malgré le fait d'être perplexe, son ami l'amena dans une réserve près de son bureau. Ils refermèrent derrière eux la porte. Après quelques instants, Emma commença :

« -J'ai besoin d'avoir la permission de votre boss pour espionner un employé.

-Quoi ?! s'horrifia Victor, tu ne vas tout de même pas fliquer Killian ?!

-Pardon ?! s'étonna Emma, j'irais jamais lui faire cela…non, repris Emma, j'ai besoin qu'elle me donne son accord afin de trouver des preuves contre Walsh. Cet enfoiré a…j'sais pas comment il a fait encore, mais _Emeraude_ …c'était Killian, c'est lui qui devrait le diriger. Walsh le lui a volé, et j'ai bien l'intention de lui redonner.

-Le salaud…souffla Victor, bouche bée, et…tu aides Killian…par souci de justice ? ou bien parce que tu l'aimes toujours malgré ce qu'il a dit ?

-Ce qui est arrivé à Killian n'était pas juste, rétorqua Emma, et j'peux pas laisser filer ça…mais, oui…j'aime toujours Killian. J'peux pas effacer d'un seul coup mes sentiments pour lui et j'ai bien l'intention d'le faire regretter de s'en être pris à l'homme que j'aime.

-Et bien…j'vais voir c'que je peux faire, Emma, déclara Victor d'un ton enjoué, Killian va être excité lors…

-…non ! le coupa Emma. Il ne doit rien savoir.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs, okay ? Que ça soit _Emeraude,_ ou moi…ce n'est pas parce que je l'aime toujours que je suis prête à lui redonner une chance. On ne dit **rien** à Killian pour l'instant, d'accord ?

-Il n'en saura rien, Emma ».

Il ne fallut en réalité que très peu de temps à Emma pour découvrir précisément ce que Walsh avait fait et, la jeune blonde n'en revenait pas. Monkey lui avait totalement volé son idée ! Comment Killian n'avait-il pas vu cela ?!

Quant aux preuves, Emma les avaient trouvées dès le 30 au soir. Elle allait lui faire regretter de lui avoir pris _Emeraude_. Personne ne s'en prenait à Killian impunément elle le protégerait toujours corps et âme c'était ce qu'ils faisaient l'un pour l'autre, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre eux.

Killian, de son côté, avait finalement découvert la supercherie de Walsh mais, il n'en prêta pas réellement rigueur. Il s'en fichait même en réalité. Même si _Emeraude_ était l'un des plus grands projets des dernières années, qu'il avait rêvé de le diriger, le jeune homme ne se souciait plus que d'Emma parce que, sans elle, il ne serait jamais heureux.

De plus, il n'avait aucune preuve contre Monkey, c'était sa parole contre la sienne et il n'avait pas le moral à s'engager dans des procédures judiciaires interminables.

* * *

 _ **La soirée du 31 décembre :**_

Après des heures d'acharnement, Ruby avait finalement réussi à convaincre Emma de venir fêter le nouvel dans un bar, le _Misthaven,_ avec quelques amis, au lieu de rester se morfondre au fond de son lit devant sa télévision.

Elles s'étaient alors préparées ensemble pour la soirée, tout en écoutant de la musique. La brune avait essayé de persuader la blonde de porter une robe, mais cette fois-ci, Emma ne flanchât pas et enfila un simple jean noir ainsi qu'un pull bleu marine.

Ruby et Emma arrivèrent au bar vers les 22 heures et l'ambiance était déjà à son comble. Le patron, un ami de Victor, nommé Will Scarlett, avait fait venir divers groupes amateurs.

Mais à peine étaient-elles entrées à l'intérieur, qu'Emma se figea net lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin Killian. Bien évidemment, voilà pourquoi son amie avait tant insisté pour qu'elle l'accompagne, et sur le fait d'être « un peu plus sexy en ce soir de fête ».

« -Ruby, marmonna Emma, tu m'as piégée…tu savais qu'il serait là !

-Ca se pourrait bien ouais, rétorqua la brune.

-J'peux pas rester, lâcha Emma en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Emma ! la stoppa Ruby, restes. Ecoutes au moins ce qu'il a à te dire. Il te manque, ne le nie pas, ma belle. Regardes-toi un peu ! Tu dors à peine, t'as besoin de parler avec lui ».

Oh oui, Killian lui manquait. Terriblement. Et ce n'était pas le goût de ses lèvres ou bien le touché de sa peau qui lui manquait le plus. Non. Leurs soirées devant la télévision à bouffer des cochonneries, leur sorties des bars, leurs discussions, leur complicité…son meilleur ami lui manquaient.

« -Je…je…hésita Emma, j'sais pas si j'suis prête…je…

-Qui-a-t-il de mal à le découvrir ce soir ? lui répondit Ruby, tu vas finir folle à force, Emma. Vous êtes tous les deux mes amis, et s'il faut te donner un coup d'pied au cul pour te réveiller, j'l'fais, hein, rigola la brune.

-J'crois que ça va aller, rit Emma, je vais…essayer ».

Ruby conduit alors son amie vers leur table, où les attendaient Victor et leurs autres amis.

Killian, lui, était près de la scène, et semblait brancher des câbles. Emma le regardait installer le matériel, ne manquant pas, bien entendu, d'admirer ses fesses parfaitement moulées dans son petit jean noir qu'elle aimait tant. Il portait également une chemise grise à carreaux –une chemise qu'elle lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire, boutonnée à trois boutons.

Et ses cheveux…ses magnifiques cheveux noirs, coiffés rapidement, avec cette mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage lorsqu'ils commençaient à devenir un peu trop longs. Bien que cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas, elle adorait ses cheveux…et ses oreilles, _elfiques_ disait-elle pour le taquiner, mais également ses merveilleux yeux bleus, sa bouche, son nez…tout, en fait.

Emma était tellement occupée à le regarder sous toutes ses coutures qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il montait sur le petit podium, s'installant devant le micro, guitare en main.

Ce fut que lorsqu'il commença à parler à l'auditoire, en lui souriant à elle, qu'elle le réalisa. Elle savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire…et, bien que son cerveau lui disait de fuir, son cœur lui disait de rester.

Son cœur l'avait remporté.

« Cette chanson, je la dédie à la personne la plus exceptionnelle qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Une femme merveilleuse, intelligente, belle, drôle et, déclara Killian avant d'hésiter, on dit peut-être que la perfection n'existe pas, mais cette fantastique femme est ce qu'il s'en rapproche le plus…bien que pour moi, elle sera toujours parfaite. Ce morceau…juste pour elle, pour ma meilleure amie…la femme que j'aime. Je t'aime, Emma ».

Bien qu'Emma s'y attendait, elle dû retenir ses larmes. Cet idiot, son idiot, lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle l'aimait tellement et, pour elle aussi il était parfait.

Et il venait de lui dire _je t'aime_ pour la première fois…devant un bar rempli de monde, avec une guitare dans les mains, s'apprêtant à chanter…pour elle.

Le jeune homme, légèrement stressé tout de même, commença à jouer les premières notes de la chanson, une chanson qu'Emma reconnue directement.

Hey, hey, hey!

Your lipstick stains

On the front lobe of my

Left-side brains

I knew I wouldn't forget you

And so I went and let you

Blow my mind

Après quelques notes, Killian se mit à chanter. Sa voix était douce et était recouverte d'un léger voile rauque. Emma eut des frissons dès les deux premiers vers, comme à chaque fois qu'il chantait d'ailleurs. Mais cette fois-ci, il chantait pour elle…et, automatiquement lui revinrent en tête de la vidéo de ses huit ans. Peut-être plus âgé aujourd'hui, mais toujours aussi mignon et romantique aujourd'hui.

Emma l'avait totalement chamboulé au fil des années, au fil des jours où il était tombé toujours un peu plus amoureux d'elle. Elle l'étonnait tous les jours, l'époustouflait même, dans chacun de ses sourires, de ses rires, de tout.

Your sweet moonbeam

The smell of you in every

Single dream I dream

I knew when we collided

You're the one I have decided

Who's one of my kind

Et durant cette nuit…elle avait été sa lumière dans la nuit, celle qui l'avait éclairé pour le ramener à la maison –ses bras à elle, comme cela avait toujours été le cas. Et de cette nuit, il en rêvait toutes les nuits depuis. Les souvenirs de leurs baisers, de son souffle doux et chaud sur sa peau, le touché de ses doigts sur son corps, son odeur...

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois lors de cette soirée, tous deux avaient su, au plus profond de leur être, que l'autre allait devenir une part importante de leur vie. Peut-être pas une part aussi importante qu'ils ne l'étaient finalement devenus, mais ils avaient tous les deux ressentis un lien profond.

Hey soul sister

Ain't that mister mister

On the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair, you know

Hey soul sister

I don't wanna miss

A single thing you do

Tonight

Lorsque Killian se mit à chanter le refrain, celui-ci accéléra légèrement le rythme, ne quittant jamais Emma du regard, se noyant dans ses deux yeux qui lui manquaient tant.

Elle était sa meilleure amie, son âme-sœur, celle avec qu'il passait une grande partie de son temps libre, celle à qui il racontait tout, celle qui trouvait le mieux les bons mots lorsque le moral n'y était pas.

Killian se balançait doucement au fil de la musique et fit un petit déhanché qui ne manqua de faire rire Emma. Bien sûr, elle tenta de masquer le plus possible son amusement.

 _Quel idiot !_ pensa-t-elle.

Hey, hey, hey

Just in time

I'm so glad you have

A one track mind like me

You gave my life direction

A game show love connection

We can't deny

I'm so obsessed

My heart is bound to beat

Right out my untrimmed chest

I believe in you

Like a virgin, you're Madonna

And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Killian n'avait plus aucun doute sur les sentiments d'Emma. Il avait douté, oui…mais il ne pouvait pas croire la chance qu'il avait, qu'une femme aussi merveilleuse qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui.

Mais Emma Swan l'aimait, et ils voulaient tous deux la même chose : construire une famille ensemble. Elle avait totalement changé sa vie, elle était devenue sa vie…sa raison de respirer.

Aucun d'eux ne pouvait le nier dorénavant. Ils étaient reliés, connectés…leur âme ne faisait plus qu'une lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Il avait toujours cru en elle, tout comme elle avait toujours cru en lui puis elle avait cru eux en eux, tout comme il croyait également en eux, en leur futur.

Hey soul sister

Ain't that mister mister

On the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair, you know

Hey soul sister

I don't wanna miss

A single thing you do

Tonight

The way you can cut a rug

Watching you is the only drug I need

So gangster, I'm so thug

You're the only one I'm dreaming of

You see, I can be myself now finally

In fact there's nothing I can't be

I want the world to see you'll be with me

Hey soul sister

Ain't that mister mister

On the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair, you know

Hey soul sister

I don't wanna miss

A single thing you do

Tonight

Hey soul sister

I don't wanna miss

A single thing you do

Tonight

Killian avait continué de chanter tandis qu'Emma, elle, s'était légèrement rapprochée de la scène. Elle l'écoutait, debout, tout en le regardant, les paroles résonnant dans son esprit.

Lui aussi était tout ce dont elle rêvait, tout ce dont elle avait besoin, celui avec qui elle pouvait être elle-même et oui, elle voulait que le monde entier sache à quel point elle aimait Killian Jones.

Il était son meilleur ami, son âme-sœur, celui qui la connaissait mieux que quiconque, celui qui faisait battre son cœur à un rythme effréné, celui avec qui elle voulait vieillir.

Malgré son cœur brisé…elle voulait toujours cela : être avec lui, un futur avec lui. Son amour pour lui était bien plus fort que n'importe quelle autre chose au monde.

Alors que Killian arrivait à la fin de la chanson, il posa sa guitare, lança le micro à Victor et se dirigea vers Emma, quelque peu anxieux.

« -Emma…t'es restée, dit-il en lui souriant.

-Il semblerait, répondit simplement Emma ».

Ils se regardèrent sans prononcer le moindre mot, des étincelles plein les yeux. Killian avait juste envie de prendre son visage et l'embrasser, l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de la nuit, la fin de sa vie.

« Tu m'manques, Emma, rompit-il en le silence dans un murmure, ma meilleure amie me manque ».

Il la regardait avec son visage légèrement penché, ses yeux brillants de sincérité et d'amour. Emma ferma les yeux deux secondes puis l'enlaça fermement, respirant son odeur, caressant ses cheveux.

« Tu m'manques aussi, Killian ».

Ils étaient ainsi enlacés, se serrant l'un l'autre, tels des aimants. Et pour la première fois depuis leur séparation, ils se sentaient enfin bien.

Ils finirent tous de même par se détacher, en se souriant, puis Emma reprit :

« -Je…je crois qu'il est temps que nous en parlons.

- _Aye, love…_ Emma ».

La jeune blonde regarda autour d'eux à la recherche d'une table, assez isolée, afin qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement.

Une fois la table trouvée, elle lui prit la main et les deux amis se dirigèrent ainsi vers leur petit coin isolé.

Tranquillement installés, ils attendaient l'arrivée de leur verre, en silence. Ils auraient pu commencer à parler mais l'un comme l'autre ne savait pas comment commencé.

La boule au ventre, Killian décida alors de rompre le silence. Après tout, s'ils en étaient là, c'était à cause de lui, pensa-t-il.

« -Pour tout ce que j'ai dit à Storybrooke, Emma, je suis désolé, commença le brun en regardant Emma, je sais que…je…aucun mot n'est assez fort pour te dire à quel point je suis désolé, à quel point je regrette ce que j'ai dit…des choses que je ne pensais –pense– même pas….et de t'avoir fait la dernière chose que je voulais, briser ton cœur, te blesser. T'as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir, _love_ , j'ai grave merdé et…

-…t'es pas l'seul à avoir merdé, l'interrompit Emma **. Nous** avons merdé. **Tous les deux**. Nous avons tous les deux menti à ta famille…nous n'aurions pas dû et…j'me rends compte que j'ai été injuste avec toi, Killian, dit-elle en lui prenant la main, parce que…c'est vrai, j'ai…avais l'habitude de flipper à l'idée m'engager, à me cacher derrière mes murs et…

- _Aye, love_ , la coupa-t-il, mais **j'aime** tes murs, Em'… et, je…bégaya Killian en se grattant l'oreille, j'aime être celui qui réussit à les abattre…je les aime, ils font partis de toi, Swan…et j'aime tout de toi, absolument tout ».

Emma lui donna un sourire timide et resserra sa main sur la sienne avant de poursuivre :

« -J'avais peur de l'amour…parce que…dans mon passé, tant de gens m'ont laissé tomber mais…

-Hey, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tomber, Emma, lui répondit Killian en caressant le dos de sa main.

-Je sais, Killian, lui sourit-elle, je sais. Avec toi, ça n'a jamais été la peur que tu me laisses tomber…je sais que tu ne le feras jamais, ajouta Emma avec conviction, c'était…tout autre chose, je…craignais tu ne ressentes pas la même chose, ou que je finisse par te perdre parce que j'aurais merdé…que j'aurais fini par tout gâcher en fuyant ».

La jeune femme prit une courte pause, se rapprochant légèrement du jeune brun, puis se mit à regarder leurs mains avant de continuer :

« -Et ce petit mensonge, même si ce n'est pas notre meilleure idée, rit timidement la blonde, ça m'a permit de voir ce que ça pourrait donner toi et moi…que c'est quelque chose que je voulais vraiment, mais j'avais toujours peur tu vois puis j'ai su, j'ai su que tu ressentais la même chose que moi mais…

-…tu m'as entendu dire ces choses à Liam…j'ai brisé ton cœur...puis t'es partie, déclara Killian honteusement, mais je veux me rattraper, _love,_ je veux être avec **toi** et je sais qu'il en faudra plus que des excuses et une chanson mais je veux, je vais, regagner ton cœur, _my love_ , je ne vais pas arrêter de me battre pour nous, pour notre futur ».

Emma baissa du regard, fixant son attention sur le liquide brunâtre de son verre. Quelques minutes étaient passées sans que le silence entre les deux amies ne soit rompu. Killian passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis, après avoir bu une gorgée de son verre, prononça :

« -Em'….

-Tu m'as brisé le cœur, Killian, lâcha enfin Emma, les yeux larmoyants, je ne vais pas te mentir, ce que tu as dit…même si tu ne pensais pas ces mots, ça m'a fait mal. **Vraiment** mal…mais, je…, déglutit la blonde, je sais que tu ne voulais pas me blesser, alors pourquoi ?! Je ne comprends pas, Killian. Pourquoi tu n'as pas tout simplement dit tes vrais sentiments à Liam ?! Ca l'aurait fait taire, tu sais.

-Je…j'avais peur, Emma, avoua le jeune homme. J'étais comme dans une bulle, une parfaite bulle dans laquelle nous étions vraiment ensemble, _love._ C'était vraiment bien. Et Liam, il…s'est ramené, me rappelant que rien de tout ceci n'était réel. J'voulais qu'il me laisse dans ma bulle, j'voulais pas faire face à la réalité, lui dire que, oui je suis amoureux de toi, parce que...une part de moi avait peur que dans cette réalité tout s'écroule…que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose que moi ».

La jeune blonde retira sèchement sa main de celle de Killian, à sa grande surprise. Puis, passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, elle lui rétorqua :

« -Même après notre nuit ?! Killian, même après notre nuit ensemble tu ne pensais pas que je ressentais la même chose que toi ?! ajouta-t-elle d'une voix brisée, tu n'as pas cru en moi !

-Non, _love_ ! Je croyais en toi et, cette nuit…ça m'a fait encore plus flipper, Emma. Je t'aime depuis un bout de temps, mais après cette nuit…j'ai su. J'ai su qu'il n'y aurait qu'une seule femme au monde qui compterait jusqu'à la fin de ma vie à mes yeux, j'ai su que je voulais aucune autre femme que toi, _love_ …j'ai su que tu étais la femme que je voulais épouser, celle qui porterait mes enfants, j'ai su que sans toi je serais rien, que sans toi je ne pourrais vivre ! ».

Le jeune homme prit une pause, essoufflé puis, alors qu'Emma n'osait rien dire, il poursuivit :

« -J'ai su que tu serais tout pour moi, Emma et j'étais sacrément heureux à propos de ça, à m'imaginer déjà une vie tous les deux, _love_ puis il y a eu la salle de bain, dit-il d'un ton plus grave, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question et là j'ai douté…seulement à ce moment, Em'. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste pour toi, que j'avais tort de flipper comme ça, mais c'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas contrôler. J'suis pas aussi fort toi, _love_ …j'me suis mis à penser que je m'étais fait des films, qu'une femme aussi exceptionnelle que toi ne pouvait aimer un mec comme moi, je suis désolé…

-Quelle question ? demanda Emma d'une voix neutre ».

Killian fit un léger geste de recul, nerveux. Il savait pertinemment qu'Emma se sentirait coupable de ne pas avoir répondu à cette question et il ne voulait pas cela. Le seul à être coupable, c'était lui et rien que lui. Alors que le jeune brun l'évitait du regard en se grattant la tête, Emma rajouta :

« -Si nous devons recommencer, Killian, nous devons être honnête l'un envers l'autre. Tu ne peux pas attendre un pas venant de moi si tu ne me tends pas la main.

-Emma, je…

-Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. A quelle question je n'ai pas répondu ? ».

Killian la regarda avec des yeux imbibés, hésitant à prendra sa main dans la sienne. Une boule à la gorge, il finit par lui rétorquer :

« Tu…tu…ne m'as pas répondu à la question…première et dernière fois ».

 _Oh fuck no_ ! pesta intérieurement Emma.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit. Elle l'avait pensé, oui, mais elle ne l'avait pas dit à haute voix. Si seulement elle avait répondu à cette question, si seulement…ils n'en seraient certainement pas là. Alors pleine de culpabilité, elle lui prit sa main tendrement et, le regardant emplie de peine, lui dit :

« -Je suis désolée, Killian. Tellement désolée…je…pensais t'avoir répondu, _babe_. Je suis tellement désolée.

-Ne le sois pas, _love_ , riposta le jeune brun. Ça ne change rien au fait que, j'ai été un putain de crétin. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne m'as pas répondu que ça me donnait le droit de dire ce que j'ai dit…Je suis celui qui a tout fait capoter, pas toi…je suis celui à qui la tête est pire qu'à Tchernobyl, à toujours me poser des questions, à parler sans réfléchir au point de dire des horreurs que je ne pense pas sur la femme que j'aime, marmonna Killian avec dégoût, si un autre mec avait dit ça, j'l'aurais fini pour t'avoir blessée... ».

Killian interrompit sa phrase lorsque la main d'Emma se resserra plus fermement sur la sienne pour le rassurer. Il aimait tant lorsqu'elle la jeune femme lui prenait les mains de cette façon. Posant sa deuxième main pour envelopper celle de Killian, Emma commença à lui avouer :

« -Je t'ai dit que nous devions être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre…et bien, j'ai aussi quelque chose à te dire…à propos de Walsh.

-Tu n'as pas à le faire, Em', lui répondit le brun, peu importe ce que tu as fait, je n'ai aucun droit là-dessus, ça ne me regarde pas.

-Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Emma, je voulais l'utiliser pour te blesser, Killian ».

' _Voulais l'utiliser'_ tiqua aux oreilles de Killian. N'avait-elle finalement pas couché avec Monkey ? Non parce qu'elle aurait alors dit ' _je l'ai utilisé'_ , non ?

« -'voulais' ? Tu veux dire que…demanda Killian d'un ton hésitant, tu…vous…n'avez pas…

-Nooon, j'ai pas pu, lui confia la blonde les yeux larmoyants. Je pouvais pas…je…j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas te blesser comme cela…j'pouvais pas coucher avec lui parce que…il n'est pas l'homme que je veux. Je suis désolée, Killian.

-C'est bon, _love_ , lui dit-il calmement. Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

-Je t'ai blessé toi, Killian, même si je n'ai finalement rien fait, je sais que toi tu le pensais et je sais que ça t'as fait du mal. J'ai voulu blesser la personne la plus importante pour moi…c'est mal ».

Le jeune homme fut soulagé face à l'aveu d'Emma. Et heureux. Heureux qu'elle ait finalement pris le dessus, que son Emma, celle qui détestait tout autant que lui cet enfoiré de Walsh, se soit réveillée.

« -Mais…j'ai appris quelque chose, déclara Emma. Walsh…il t'a volé _Emeraude_ , Killian.

-Je sais.

-Tu…sais ? s'étonna la blonde. Et…tu n'as rien fait ? Rien dit ?

-Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, _love_ , expliqua Killian, c'était sa parole contre la mienne, et je n'avais aucune preuve.

-J'en ai ! s'écria Emma avant de lui sourire, nous pouvons lui reprendre _Emeraude_.

-Non.

-Non ? rigola la jeune femme. Comment ça 'non' ? Killian, t'as travaillé comme un acharné sur ce projet ! Tu es celui qui le mérite. **Ensemble** , nous pouvons, j'ai assez de preuves pour le faire virer et je doute qu'une autre entreprise voudra de lui par la suite.

-Emma, je ne veux pas le lui reprendre, persista le jeune homme.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avec surprise, pourquoi ? Tu disais que tu rêvais de diriger ce projet, qu'il était le projet de ta vie…tu ne peux pas lui laisser te prendre ça ! Je ne peux pas le laisser te prendre ça ! ».

Qu'il aimait voir Emma ainsi, en mode protective. Il aimait cela mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser aller sur ce terrain-là même s'il voulait que ce connard de Monkey pourrisse en Enfer. Il connaissait cet homme et il savait qu'il ne laisserait jamais Emma tranquille pour lui avoir gâché la vie.

« Emma, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce mec est un enfoiré de première et il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à vouloir se venger, commença calmement Killian. Et ouais, j'ai bossé comme un fou pour _Emeraude,_ je voulais le diriger…mais ce n'est pas le projet de ma vie, _love_ …tu l'es. Je veux dire, une vie avec toi est le projet de ma vie, le seul qui importe à mes yeux. Des projets comme _Emeraude_ , il y en aura d'autres, Emma mais toi…il n'y a pas deux toi, _my love_ , continua le brun en câlinant ses mains. J'irais pas prendre le risque qu'il te fasse du mal pour avoir ce projet, jamais et… »

La jeune blonde lui coupa une nouvelle fois la parole mais cette fois-ci, en écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, elle avait des milliers de papillons dans le ventre.

Elle s'assit alors en amazone sur les genoux de Killian, continuant de l'embrasser, ses mains en ventouses sur ses joues.

« -Em', murmura Killian une fois leurs lèvres détachées.

-Ne brise plus jamais mon cœur, okay ? supplia Emma ».

Il la regarda les larmes aux yeux, caressant son doux visage en lui souriant. Il ne lui briserait plus jamais le cœur.

« -Plus jamais, _my love_. Je te le promets.

-Bien ».

Et la jeune femme repartit aussitôt à l'assaut de la bouche de Killian, enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, fourrant ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Ils déposèrent dans ce baiser toute la frustration des jours précédents, tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Elle l'aimait tellement, elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui tout comme lui ne pouvait pas.

Après quelques minutes de retrouvailles, Emma, après s'être installée à califourchon sur lui, lui demanda en souriant :

« -A propos de Walsh…est-ce qu'on peut au moins lui faire sa poupée vaudou ? J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose à cet enfoiré, j'ai besoin de me défouler sur une putain de poupée pour ce qu'il a fait…j'ai besoin d'étrangler ce Monkey…j'ai besoin de…tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- _Aye,_ rigola Killian. Je crois qu'on peut, qu'on va faire ça, _my_ _love_ ».

Les deux jeunes amants étaient maintenant sur la piste à danser sur un rythme de slow, les mains d'Emma enroulées autour du cou de Killian tandis que celle du jeune homme étaient délicatement posées sur la taille de la blonde. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, débordants d'amour, faisant totalement abstraction de ce qui les entouraient jusqu'à…

 **5, 4, 3, 2, 1 BOOOONNE ANNEEE ! BOOOOOOOOOONNNE ANNEEE !**

Tout le monde autour d'eux se souhaitaient mutuellement la bonne année, s'embrassant, se prenant dans les bras, trinquant.

Emma et Killian se contentèrent de s'embrasser chastement.

« -Bonne année, _babe_ , souffla Emma.

-Bonne année, my love, lui répondit Killian ».

Leurs lèvres échangèrent de nouveau un baiser passionné, leur corps se rapprochant toujours un peu plus l'un de l'autre. L'année commençait plus que bien pour les deux jeunes amoureux.

Se détachant de la bouche de Killian, Emma le regarda en lui souriant, les bras enlacées autour de son cou et lui dit :

« -Tu veux savoir ma première résolution de l'année ?

 _-Aye, my love,_ quelle est telle ? lui chuchota le brun.

-Dire à l'homme que j'aime à quel point je l'aime, dit Emma. Je t'aime, Killian Jones. De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Je t'aime tellement…je…je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi et je ne veux même pas imaginer ma vie sans toi, _babe_ …je…waouh, j'ai l'impression que ma poitrine va exploser, rit-elle amoureusement. Je t'aime, Killian ».

Aucun mot n'existait pour décrire le niveau de niaiserie de l'expression de Killian. Il était si heureux d'entendre enfin ces mots de la bouche d'Emma. Le jeune prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa chastement avant de lui dire en retour :

« Je t'aime aussi, Emma Swan ».

Elle lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'elle ne lui ait jamais donné avant de se plonger dans ses bras, humant inlassablement son odeur, se réchauffant avec plaisir contre son torse rassurant.

« -Tu sais, finit-elle par reprendre, maintenant que tu es mon petit-ami et que je suis ta petite-amie pour de vrai, je…tu dois savoir que je respecte la règle des trois rendez-vous.

- _Love_ , cette règle n'a pas de sens, nous avons déjà…

-…Ca ne comptait pas, lâcha-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, enfin si mais…nous prenons un nouveau départ, _babe_ , okay ?

 _-Aye, love_. Tout ce que tu voudras, rétorqua-t-il avant d'ajouter en arquant un sourcil, même si je sais que tu ne vas pas tenir jusque-là.

-Ne me teste pas, _buddy_! riposta Emma en lui donnant un coup sur la poitrine, je peux monter à 5 si tu veux jouer à ça avec moi puis, dit-elle dans un regard lascif, je peux attendre, j'ai toujours mon vibro, tu sais.

-Celui que Ruby t'as offert ?

-Ouais, lui ».

Killian caressa les cheveux d'Emma, descendant ensuite par son dos et lui embrassa sa tempe. Il avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser à quel point il était chanceux d'avoir en petite-amie Emma Swan et, il savait qu'elle deviendrait sa femme dans quelques années.

« -On prendra notre temps, _love_ , lui dit-il, si tu veux attendre trois rendez-vous, nous attendrons trois rendez-vous…je…n'arrive pas à croire qu…aie, lâcha-t-il, pourquoi tu m'as pincé ?

-Oh donc tu l'as senti ? demanda Emma.

-Un peu ouais, j'vais avoir une contusion ! plaida-t-il en regardant sa main.

-T'exagères pas un peu, là ? roula-t-elle des yeux. Bref, tu l'as senti…c'était réel, okay ? Tout aussi réel que « je t'aime Killian Jones » ! Nous sommes ensemble, alors je ne veux plus entendre des « je ne peux pas croire qu'une femme aussi merveilleuse –qui est à relativiser _babe_ – que toi puisse m'aimer » ! expliqua Emma avant d'ajouter en posant ses mains sur sa poitrine, et tu es une merveilleuse personne aussi, Killian. Peu importe ce que tu as fait, okay ? J'ai décidé de voir le meilleur en toi.

-Et moi avec toi, _love,_ rétorqua-t-il en lui souriant. Je t'aime, Emma ».

Killian, en _gentleman_ , raccompagna Emma à son appartement vers les 3 heures du matin. Ils se prirent une dernière fois dans les bras, se donnant un dernier baiser avant de se quitter…un baiser qu'ils prolongeaient aussi longtemps qu'ils pouvaient.

Emma finit tout de même par ouvrir sa porte, tout en gardant un lien avec Killian. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir…pas encore une fois.

« -Je devrais y aller, chuchota Killian entre deux baisers.

- _Aye_ , souffla Emma sans conviction, accrochant ses mains aux revers de sa veste.

-Je t'appelle demain, my love, finit-il par dire en se détachant ».

Leurs mains se lâchèrent peu à peu difficilement. Emma avait beau avoir parlé de sa fameuse règle, elle voulait lui dire _fuck._ Elle voulait profiter de son sexy petit-ami maintenant.

Killian, lui, ne voulait pas non plus partir. Oh non, il voulait l'aimer toute la nuit mais il respectait la règle d'Emma…si elle voulait attendre, ils attendraient.

« Rhôô et puis _fuck_ , lança Emma ».

Et elle l'embrassa avec une grande ardeur, son corps entier devenu braise, et le fit entrer dans son appartement, claquant violemment la porte derrière elle.

« Et ta…règle…des trois rendez-vous, _love,_ essaya de dire Killian sous les lèvres de la blonde ».

Emma continua de l'embrasser, collant fermement son corps contre le sien, baladant sauvagement sa main dans les cheveux noirs de Killian.

« _Fuck_ la règle, dit-elle sous ses lèvres avant d'ajouter entre plusieurs baisers, trois rendez-vous…mmh ? Le premier c'était la soirée de Thanksgiving…le deuxième…la fête foraine à Storybrooke…le troisième, ce soir…trois putains de rendez-vous…puis, dit-elle avec la respiration saccadée, comme…tu…l'as dit, _babe_ , pas de sens, nous l'avons déjà fait ».

Killian, malgré son excitation grandissante, freina la jeune femme et, se détachant de ses lèvres, lui demanda en arquant les sourcils :

« -T'as même pas essayé de résister, n'est-ce pas ?

 _-The fuck_ comment veux-tu que je résiste lorsque j'ai un putain de p'tit ami outrageusement sexy ? Je suis désolée…enfin non j'le suis pas, mais me serrer la ceinture alors que je peux enfin me faire mon p'tit ami totalement chaud que j'aime plus que tout, j'crois pas non…j'suis pas une none, _babe_!

-Heureusement pour moi, _love_ , rétorqua-t-il en enserrant sa taille.

- _Aye,_ susurra Emma contre la mâchoire de Killian…j'vais envoyer mon vibro aux nonnes, ça fera des heureuses !

-Ton vibro aux nones ? grimaça le brun.

-Longue histoire, _my love_ , rigola Emma, maintenant, dans la chambre, vite.

-Si ma _lady_ insiste, rétorqua-t-il ».

Et elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes lorsqu'il la suréleva, continuant de l'embrassant partout, lui soufflant des 'je t'aime' entre leurs baisers.

Il les conduit alors dans la chambre d'Emma où ils passèrent une nuit magique emplie d'amour signant ainsi de la plus belle des façons leurs retrouvailles. Une nuit où passion et douceur furent maîtres, comme dans les nombreuses nuits d'amour que les deux jeunes amants partagèrent par la suite.

* * *

 **Note :** _Hey, Soul Sister_ , de Train.

J'espère que cette "fin" vous a plu ! Une p'tite review ?! Parce que ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


	4. Bonus

**_Voici un chapitre bonus..._**

 ** _Je devrais être désolée...mais non..._**

 ** _Voici ce qu'il se produit lorsqu'on me défie..._**

 ** _Je suis très têtue comme fille..._**

 ** _Et maso..._**

 ** _Vous souhaitant une bonne lecture...pleurez pas trop._**

 ** _'Love you !_**

* * *

 _ **Cinq ans plus tard.**_

Mariés, deux enfants –enfin presque… Emma et Killian Jones vivaient dorénavant la parfaite vie de famille dans une jolie maison pavillonnaire de la banlieue de Boston avec leur petite fille de trois ans, Jade, et attendaient leur deuxième bébé.

Ils s'étaient mariés deux ans plus tôt, à Storybrooke. Pour l'occasion, Brennan avait accepté –et même proposé– de marier son fils et sa belle-fille chérie (c'est ainsi qu'il l'appelait) sur un bateau.

Il n'avait peut-être pas été des plus à l'aise les premiers temps mais très vite, face au bonheur de son fils, le mal s'en était allé.

« -Je déteste lorsque tu prends la route par ce temps, _babe_ , bougonna Emma en prenant les mains de son mari. Promets-moi de m'appeler dès que tu arrives ?

-Je te le promets, _my love_ , lui répondit tendrement Killian. Tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis. Ce n'est l'histoire que de trois jours à New-York et après, je serais de retour à la maison près de ma merveilleuse femme enceinte et de notre p'tite ange ».

Killian marqua ses paroles en caressant le ventre d'Emma, déjà bien arrondi pour ses cinq mois. Elle lui sourit tristement, balançant leurs mains amoureusement.

 _Seulement trois jours loin de mon mari fantastique qui me rapporte des glaces en pleine nuit parce que j'suis une chieuse de femme enceinte, même au mois de janvier. Fuck…l'Enfer ! Sans compter que durant ces trois jours…zéro sexe…ouais, l'Enfer !_

« -En parlant de Jade, t'es sûr de ne pas vouloir l'embrasser avant de partir ? Lorsqu'elle va se réveiller et qu'elle ne te trouvera pas, elle va crier que tu lui as brisé son petit cœur, rigola Emma. Notre fille a un côté mélodramatique…je sais pas de qui elle le tient !

-Rhô Swan, râla Killian en roulant des yeux, tu vas toujours ressortir cette vieille histoire, hein ?

-Toujours, rétorqua Emma en riant légèrement, j'aime m'imaginer mon p'tit mari à 4 ans criant « PAPAAA ! PAPAAA ! Y'a beaucoup de sang ! Ma main va tomber ! PAPAAA ! » !

-Bref, pouffa Killian…Jade, tu sais que si je la réveille, elle ne me laissera pas partir…on se demande de qui elle tient ça, hein ?! rit à son tour Killian.

-Ce n'est pas de notre faute si nous t'aimons inconditionnellement, _buddy,_ répondit la blonde en enlaçant son mari ».

* * *

Emma finit par laisser partir son mari à contre cœur. Elle détestait lorsque Killian devait s'absenter quelques jours et faire autant de chemin, surtout lorsque les routes étaient enneigées. Alors, avec les hormones de la grossesse en plus, son état d'anxiété était démesuré.

Elle se disait qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir un homme aussi compréhensif que Killian. Il fait tout son possible pour la rassurer. L'appeler à chaque pause qu'il faisait mais également en arrivant puis le soir, une fois Jade couchée, ils conversaient via _skype_ durant une heure…parfois plus.

La petite Jade se réveilla une demi-heure après que son père soit partie. Bien évidemment, Emma avait vu juste. La petite fille s'était mise à pleurer face à l'absence de son père.

« Papaa ! pleura Jade devant la porte, papaa ! Moi je veux mon bisou, papaa ! Mon cœur il est tout cassé, papaa ! Mon bisouuu ! ».

Emma prit sa fille dans ses bras et tenta de la calmer en lui caressant le dos. Elle aimait tant cela, qu'on lui caresse le dos.

Jade était une petite fille brune (elle avait hérité des cheveux de son père) aux yeux verts comme l'émeraude (et cela, elle le tenait de sa mère). Son visage, légèrement poupon, illuminait les jours de ses parents, ainsi que de ses grands-parents qui en étaient totalement gâteux.

La petite fille finit par se calmer, lovée dans les bras de sa mère sur le canapé. Le visage de la fillette était toujours rougi par les larmes lorsqu'elle demanda de sa petite voix :

« -Maman ?

-Mmh, oui ma puce ? répondit tendrement Emma.

-C'est quand que mon petit frère il arrive ? Parce que moi j'en ai un peu marre de l'attendre ! Puis j'espère qu'au moins bah il va sortir tout beau ! ».

Emma émit un petit rire face à l'innocence de la question de sa fille. Malgré leur crainte, à Killian et elle, la petite fille avait très bien pris l'annonce de la venue de ce petit bonhomme. Elle avait même tenu à lui choisir une peluche, un petit Olaf.

« -Normalement, ton petit frère va arriver dans…4 mois, lui répondit la jeune mère en lui montrant 4 doigts.

-Pff, c'est vraiment long, soupira Jade avant d'embrasser le ventre de sa mère, mais je t'aime petit frère…beaucoup, alors je vais attendre et t'auras touuuut plein de bisous quand tu seras dehors ! ».

* * *

Le soir venu, alors qu'Emma et Jade s'apprêtaient à dîner, le téléphone de la maison se mit à sonner. La petite sauta aussitôt de sa chaise en criant :

« -C'est papaa ! C'est papaa !

-Retournes t'asseoir, Jade, rétorqua Emma en prenant le téléphone.

-Mais c'est papaa ! riposta la petite fille.

-Jade ! ».

La petite fille retourna s'asseoir, la moue triste tout en croisant les bras. Emma décrocha alors le combiné. C'était effectivement Killian. La jeune mère tendit alors le téléphone à sa fille qui retrouva le sourire en un instant

« -Papaaa !

-Hey, _little love_ , tu fais pas trop de misère à ta mère, j'espère ? répondit-il.

-Papa, commença Jade d'un ton sérieux. C'est pas bien de partir sans me faire de bisous. J'suis triste…puis mon cœur d'abord il s'est cassé en mille morceaux ! MILLE MORCEAUX t'imagines un peu ?! Va falloir beaucoup de colle…

-Je suis désolé, _little love_. Sois pas triste, okay ? Je vais revenir bientôt et je vais te faire un grooooos bisou et puis un groooooooos câlin !

-Et tu vas faire un bonhomme de neige avec moi ?! demanda Jade d'un ton fluet.

 _-Aye,_ Jade. Puis ensuite on boira un boon chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle devant _Anastasia_ , okay ?

-Avec Pooka?!

-Bien sûr, _little love_ ! rétorqua-t-il, on ne peut pas regarder _Anastasia_ sans Pooka !

-Je t'aime, papaa, fit la petite fille d'une voix triste, tu me manques beaucoup.

-Toi aussi, Jade, je t'aime. Tu me repasses maman.

-Bisouuuuu ! Je t'aime jusqu'aux étoiles ! ».

* * *

 _ **Trois jours plus tard.**_

Il était 17 heures 30 lorsqu'Emma termina de donner le bain à sa fille et la mit en pyjama. La petite fille attendit ensuite sagement, un livre de conte de fées en main, sur le canapé, le retour de son père.

19 heures et Killian n'était toujours pas de retour. Emma tentait de ne pas montrer son inquiétude à sa fille, mais la jeune femme commençait à se faire beaucoup de soucis. Cela était étrange. Elle avait eu Killian vers les 17 heures et celui-ci lui assuré qu'il sera au plus tard pour 18 heures 15.

20 heures et toujours aucune trace de Killian.

Une fois la petite Jade couchée –en larmes bien entendu puisque la petite fille n'attendait que le retour de son père depuis…qu'il était parti, Emma commença à faire les cents pas.

La jeune femme appela tout d'abord ses beaux-parents…il aurait très bien pu les appeler après tout, mais non. Brennan tenta de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait mais calmer une femme enceinte était déjà assez compliqué en direct, alors via un combiné n'en parlons pas.

Emma appela ensuite Ruby et Victor –qui eux aussi s'étaient mariés, mais ils n'en savaient pas plus qu'elle.

22 heures et toujours rien. Emma faisait les cents pas dans la cuisine, se rongeant les doigts jusqu'au sang.

« Killian…allez, Killian, réponds ».

Mais il ne répondait pas…à aucun de ses appels.

C'est vers 22 heures 30 que le téléphone d'Emma se mit à sonner. Elle couru le plus vite possible pour y répondre. Malheureusement, elle n'y entendit pas la voix qu'elle désirait entendre.

« -Madame Jones ? demanda une voix féminine.

-Oui ? C'est moi, répondit Emma, qui est-ce ?

-Je suis infirmière au Massachusetts General Hospital, votre mari a eu un accident ».

Emma manqua de s'effondrer au sol mais elle parvint à se retenir à la table de la cuisine. Le choc ne lui fit prononce aucun mot.

« -Madame ? Vous êtes toujours là ? la ramena l'interlocutrice.

-Oui…je…comment…bégaya Emma, mon mari ?

-Je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose au téléphone, madame, lui rétorqua l'infirmière. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il est actuellement au bloc.

-AU BLOC ?! s'exclama Emma.

-Oui…je…je ne connais pas son état, madame ».

Emma raccrocha au nez de l'interlocutrice. Ceci n'était pas le plus poli mais pour excuse, Emma venait tout d'apprendre que son mari était actuellement dans un bloc opératoire. Un bloc opératoire.

La jeune rappela ses beaux-parents afin de les mettre au courant, ainsi que Liam et Elsa…puis Ruby et Victor.

Elle fit également venir une baby-sitter. La jeune femme devait se rendre au plus à l'hôpital. Emma roula ainsi dans sa bug jaune, prudemment et atteignit l'établissement hospitalier vers les 23 heures 30.

Elle se pressa jusqu'à l'accueil et demanda, presqu'en pleurs :

« -Killian Jones, c'est…mon mari il a eu un accident…s'il vous plaît.

-Attendez…je regarde, fit la vieille infirmière…il n'y a pas de Killian Jones ici, madame.

-Bien sûr que si ! s'écria Emma, vous m'avez appelez ! VOUS M'AVEZ DIT QUE MON MARI ETAIT DANS UN DE VOS FICHUS BLOCS !

-Vous êtes dans un hôpital, madame, lui dit son vis-à-vis, je vous prierai de baisser d'un ton.

-The fuck qu'est-ce que vous me dites ?! s'énerva Emma, mon mari a été amené dans votre putain d'hôpital et vous êtes incapable de me dire où il est ! ALORS JE CRIE SI L'ENVIE M'EN PRENDS ! ».

Emma finit tout de même par se calmer d'elle-même. Toute cette colère n'était pas bonne pour le bébé.

 _Vieille peau !_ pesta Emma en s'asseyant. La jeune femme attendait qu'une autre infirmière ne se manifeste mais l'hôpital semblait désert.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, qui lui parurent des heures, une jeune infirmière blonde arriva finalement. Elle n'eut à peine le temps de poser son dossier sur le comptoir qu'Emma lui demanda aussitôt, les larmes aux yeux :

« -S'il vous plaît, mon mari…il a eu un accident, je…j'ai besoin de savoir où il est.

-Madame Jones ? questionna l'infirmière ».

Il s'agissait en effet de l'interlocutrice du téléphone.

« -Oui, lâcha Emma en soulagement, savez-vous où est mon mari ?

-Je…pense qu'il est toujours au bloc, mais…hésita-t-elle, venez madame, nous allons voir ça.

-Merci beaucoup ».

Finalement, Emma pu voir Killian le lendemain matin, à 7 heures. Il n'était pas encore réveillé, mais pouvoir lui tenir la main, le sentir près de lui la rassura quelque peu.

Seulement un peu puisque le médecin n'était pas très confiant sur ses chances de survie. Il avait été perforé aux poumons mais avait également eu un sévère traumatisme crânien.

Elle lui caressa le visage, un visage égratigné durant de longues minutes avant qu'une infirmière, la fameuse infirmière, nommé Tink n'apparaisse.

« -Vous devriez manger quelque chose, madame, lui fit-elle.

-Je…n'ai pas faim, merci, répondit Emma.

-Vous devriez essayer quand même pour le bébé…le stress n'est déjà pas bon, ne sautez pas un repas en plus.

-Je ne peux pas le laisser, pleura Emma, je ne peux pas.

-Je peux vous rapporter quelque chose de la cafétéria si vous le voulez bien ?

-Vous ferez cela pour moi ?! s'étonna Emma, pourquoi ?

-Et bien, vous avez besoin de vous nourrir, madame, non ? rétorqua Tink. Puis vous êtes seule et je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas quitter votre mari après votre nuit. Des préférences ?

-Les _grilled cheese_ , mademoiselle, la remercia Emma ».

Emma s'estima heureuse d'être tombée sur cette infirmière, une personne douce, serviable, adorable.

Plus tard dans la matinée, les parents de Killian arrivèrent avec la petite Jade. Emma s'effondra instantanément dans les bras d'Elizabeth, en pleurant légèrement.

Vers 14 heures, Killian se réveilla enfin, entouré d'Emma et de sa fille endormie sur un fauteuil.

« -Hey, _love_ , fit-il d'une voix faible.

-Killian ! dit-elle dans un rire de soulagement, t'es réveillé.

-Aye. Je…suis…

-Chuuut, murmura Emma, c'est bon, _babe_ …je suis là, ajouta-t-elle en caressant son visage, je suis là ».

Le jeune homme caressa tendrement la main de sa femme, pour la rassurer. Il était celui dans le lit d'hôpital, et il tentait de la rassurer.

* * *

Le lendemain, le chirurgien de Killian leur avait fait part d'une importante opération que Killian devait faire. Une opération du cerveau dangereuse, mais nécessaire. Il y avait deux options :

Il tombait dans un état de mort cérébrale.

Il survivait et tout irait parfaitement bien.

Bien entendu, la famille de Killian espérait de tout cœur que la troisième option se réalise…le médecin, lui, était beaucoup plus sceptique, les chances n'étaient que de 10 %.

Jade et Killian passèrent l'après-midi à jouer aux cartes dans la chambre d'hôpital sous les yeux d'Emma.

Leur petite fille n'avait peut-être pas conscience qu'elle passait éventuellement les derniers moments avec son père mais Emma…elle le savait.

Elle hurlait de l'intérieur, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre…surtout maintenant qu'elle attendait leur deuxième enfant. Il ne devait pas mourir. Elle ne voulait pas penser à cette option.

Killian avait tout de même besoin de lui parler de cela, des dispositions si le pire devait arriver. Ils le devaient, mais elle ne voulait pas. Il réussit donc à demander à Tink de s'occuper quelques minutes de leur petite Jade pour qu'ils discuter.

Emma et Killian étaient à moitié allongés sur le lit d'hôpital, l'un contre l'autre. La jeune femme caressant à la fois la main de Killian et son ventre.

« -Love, nous devons en parler.

-Non, Killian, s'il te plaît, plaida-t-elle.

-Em', fit-il en la forçant à le regarder, je sais que tu as peur, _my love_ , mais nous devons.

-Mais…tu ne vas pas mourir, _babe_. Okay ? Tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas nous abandonner tous les trois. Tu ne vas pas mourir, lui répondit Emma en pleurs.

-Pleures pas _, love._ En parler ne signifie pas que cela va se produire, dit-il en caressant son ventre.

-J'veux pas que nous quittes, répéta Emma en plongea dans ses bras, j'veux pas…je peux pas te perdre, Killian.

-Je ne veux pas vous perdre non plus, _love_. Mais…Em', s'il te plaît…si l'opération ne se passe pas bien…et que je deviens un…

-Ne me demande pas ça, le coupa Emma en se relevant. Ne me demande pas de faire ça, Killian…Je ne pourrais pas ! ».

Emma avait compris ce que Killian lui demandait sans même qu'il ne prononce un mot. Hors de question. Elle ne pourrait pas. Comment pourrait-elle ? Et demain, comment irait-elle expliquer cela à leurs enfants ?

« - _My love_ , je ne veux pas devenir un légume, lui expliqua-t-il en commençant à pleurer, ce n'est pas une vie.

-ET VIVRE SANS TOI, S'EN EST UNE ?! s'écria Emma en se levant.

-Emma…

-NOOON ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, Killian ! Je ne veux pas faire cela ! répéta la jeune femme.

-Tu crois que ça me plaît de te demander cela, _love_?! rétorqua Killian avant d'ajouter en pleurs. Tu crois que ça me plaît l'idée que ma femme soit contrainte de me débrancher à ce qui me maintiendrait en vie ?! J'ai pas demandé cela, _love_ ! J'aimerais être tranquille à la maison dans notre canapé avec toi et Jade ! Mais j'suis ici ! Et je ne te demanderais jamais cela s'il y avait une autre solution !

-PEUT-ETRE QUE T'AURAIS DU M'ECOUTER LORSQUE JE TE DISAIS DE NE PAS PARTIR PAR CE TEMPS ! lâcha Emma.

-Tu n'es pas juste, Emma. C'que tu viens de dire, ce n'est pas juste ».

Emma s'effondra en pleurs et rejoignit Killian dans lit afin de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle caressa ses cheveux et lui murmura :

« -Je suis désolée, _babe_ …je voulais pas, je suis désolée. Je veux pas ça…j'veux pas être obligée de faire ça. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi _, love,_ lui retourna Killian. mais j'ai besoin que tu me promettes cela, dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains, s'il te plaît, love, promets le moi…promets-moi que tu ne me maintiendra pas en vie par cette machine.

-Killian, pleura Emma.

-S'il te plait, love, supplia le jeune homme en caressant les joues de sa femme.

-Je…je…hésita Emma prise de soubresauts, je te le promets, _babe_ ».

Killian embrassa alors sa femme profondément, collant leur front l'un à l'autre. Après quelques minutes, Emma se redressa et ayant essuyé ses larmes déclara :

« -Mais je n'aurais pas à le faire parce que tu vas survivre, okay ? Tu dois essayer…n'oublies pas, nous avons besoin de toi, tous les trois. J'ai besoin de mon mari, Jade et l'ptit bout ont besoin de leur papa. Tu dois te battre, _babe._

-Aye, _love_ …je vais me battre pour nous, pour vous ».

* * *

L'opération avait été programmée deux jours plus tard. Emma n'était rentrée chez eux que la veille, parce que Killian l'y avait poussée…

« Notre fille a besoin de toi _, love_ ».

Elle détestait lorsqu'il avançait Jade…il savait que leurs enfants étaient la seule chose qui la ferait quitter l'hôpital, quitter son chevet.

Ils avaient également tenté d'expliquer la situation à la petite fille mais c'étaient finalement ravisés. Du moins, en partie.

Ils ne pouvaient clairement pas dire à leur fille que son papa pourrait ne jamais se réveiller. Elle se cramponnerait à lui pour que personne ne lui prenne.

Telle mère, telle fille.

Les deux parents lui avaient simplement expliqué que Killian devait se faire soigner un ' _bobo à l'intérieur de la tête_ '. La petite avait alors simplement embrassé le front de son père dans l'espoir qu'un _bisou magique puisse aider le docteur_.

Le matin de l'opération, Emma s'était rendue à l'hôpital avec sa fille. Voir Emma si fatiguée tuait Killian. Elle était dans cet état par sa faute.

Mais il était fier d'elle aussi. Fière de ne pas craquer devant leur fille. Sa merveille femme était une femme forte…les hormones compliquaient d'autant plus le contrôle de ses émotions.

Les infirmières s'apprêtaient à emmener Killian au bloc. Il passa ses derniers moments en compagnie des deux femmes de sa vie (et de son p'tit bonhomme, même s'il n'était pas vraiment là).

« -Tiens, papa, déclara la petite Jade, je te prête Pooka pendant que le docteur te soignes, pour pas que t'ai peur, d'accord ?

-Merci, _little love_ , répondit-il, ému ».

Il se retenait de pleurer…il ne devait pas. Killian enlaça alors fermement sa petite fille, humant ses longs cheveux bruns qui sentait la fraise. Il lui caressant tendrement le derrière de la tête puis, lui embrassant sa tempe fini par lui dire :

« -Allez zou, _little love_. Rejoins, Tink…je parle à maman deux minutes. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime plus d'aboord ! s'exclama la petite fille en rejoignant l'infirmière ».

Emma laissa Killian prendre ses mains dans les siennes, les yeux larmoyants, avant de tomber dans ses bras. Ils restèrent les bras l'un dans l'autre, en silence, durant près d'une minute.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Killian prit le visage d'Emma, tout en lui souriant –mais l'un de ses sourires emplis de douleurs, et lui murmura :

« -Je t'aime, Emma Jones.

-Je t'aime aussi, Killian Jones. Mais ce n'est pas un au revoir, okay ? ajouta Emma en caressant ses joues, tu vas te réveiller demain, et tout ira bien…et puis nous rentrerons à la maison et tu me tiendras la main pour accueillir Aeden, okay ? Promets le moi, _babe_? J'ai besoin que tu me le promettes ?

-Em', tu sais que…hésita-t-il, je ne peux pas te promettre cela, _my love_ …j'aimerais pouvoir, vraiment, mais je ne peux et tu le sais…si…je ne suis pas là lorsqu'Aaden naîtra, tu lui diras que son papa l'aimait énormément. Je vous aime tous les trois énormément, Emma ».

Emma lui fit un signe de tête puis embrassa son mari une dernière fois avant qu'il ne soit emmené au bloc.

Mais il en sortirait vivant.

Il le devait.

Pour leurs enfants, pour elle…pour eux.

Brennan et Elizabeth avaient rejoint Emma à l'hôpital quelques heures plus tard. Ils attendaient, inquiets, dans la salle d'attente.

Jade, elle, insouciante, s'était endormie dans les bras de son grand-père, le pouce en bouche. Pour la première fois, elle s'était endormie sans sa peluche.

Après des heures d'opération, Killian sortit enfin du bloc opératoire. Le chirurgien n'était pas sûr de la réussite…il fallait attendre et vérifier ses constantes.

Attendre…encore.

Brennan et Elizabeth étaient rentrés chez Emma et Killian avec Jade pour la nuit Emma avait refusé de quitter Killian cette fois-ci. Ce n'était pas comme si Jade n'était pas en la garde de personnes de confiance, en sécurité. Elle l'était.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard le verdict tombait.

Des larmes, des cris de désespoirs…

Il partait…l'homme qu'elle aimait, son mari, le père de ses enfants…partait.

Seule une machine le faisait dorénavant respirer. Mais…elle lui avait promis. Elle lui avait promis de ne pas le laisser relier à cette attache.

C'était dur. Laisser partir l'homme de sa vie. Emma était sa femme et par conséquence, elle était celle qui donnerait le feu vert…pour le débrancher…lui ôté la vie.

Ce fut un vendredi. Jade était à l'école et les parents de Killian étaient restés aux côtés d'Emma, pour la soutenir.

La jeune femme avait décidé de prendre quelques minutes avant de donner le signal à l'infirmière. Elle avait besoin de _temps_ avec lui.

Il semblait si apaisé, comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'admirait dormir. Comment était-ce possible ?

Emma s'assit au bord du lit, prenant ses mains, et pleura à son chevet. Toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle tomba sur sa poitrine, entendant le résonnement de son cœur battre…grâce à une machine.

Elle se redressa et caressa une dernière fois son visage, ses cheveux et lui donna un léger baiser d'adieu.

« Je t'aime, Killian. Je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier soupir, _my love_ ».

L'infirmière était entrée et avait débranchée la machine…le monitoring devint plat.

Cette fois-ci, il était vraiment parti.

Et son cœur, à elle, fut brisé comme jamais il n'avait été.

Brennan la rattrapa pile au moment, lui caressant le dos, tentant de calmer ses cris de douleurs, tout en prenant sur lui sa propre douleur d'avoir perdu son fils.

Emma plongea profondément dans les bras de son beau-père, calé entre ses bras et pleura. Encore et encore.

« -Comment nous allons faire ? Hein ? dit-elle entre ses larmes, comment nous allons faire sans lui ? Je…peux…pas, j'ai besoin de lui…

-Tu n'es pas seule, Emma, rassura Brennan, Elizabeth, Liam, Elsa et moi, nous sommes pour toi et les enfants, okay. Tu n'es pas seule, répéta-t-il ».

Toute la famille s'était réunie chez Emma et… maintenant ce n'était plus chez Emma et Killian, juste Emma…et leurs enfants. Personne n'avait avoué la vérité à la petite Jade…mais toute cette agitation l'effrayait.

Elle était une enfant intelligente, elle se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et son papa lui manquait…terriblement.

« -Jade, ma p'tite puce, lui dit Emma en lui attrapant ses petites mimines, tu te rappelles de Snobi ?

-Oui, répondit la petite fille, c'était le chien de tata Ruby mais il est monté au ciel, conclut-elle en faisant une moue triste.

-Oui…monté au ciel, avec les anges, répéta Emma, d'une voix douce. Jade…maman doit te dire quelque chose...ton…ton papa, il…lui aussi, il est monté au ciel.

-NOOOOOON ! pleura la petite fille. C'est pas vrai ! Tu mens !

-Jade, ma puce, plaida Emma en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

-Papa il va revenir, il revient toujours, chouigna la fillette.

-Pas cette fois, ma puce. Mais papa t'aime. Il t'aime énormément jusqu'aux étoiles ».

Annoncer la mort de Killian à sa fille avait conduit à des heures de pleurs, à son refus d'aller se coucher. Elle refusait d'y croire. Jade s'était même assise devant la porte, attendant le retour de son père…et s'y était endormie.

L'enterrement eut lieu une semaine plus tard.

Emma n'avait pas réellement dormi depuis, elle n'y arrivait pas…et pourtant, elle le devait…pour leur petit garçon à naître.

C'est pour cela que Brennan et Elizabeth avaient insisté pour qu'elles viennent dormir chez eux un moment, elle et Jade. Peut-être même jusqu'à la naissance du bébé…ou un peu plus.

Elle avait dit oui. Pour Jade, pour Aeden…elle devait être entourée pour aider ses enfants, essayer de se relever après cette douloureuse épreuve.

Mais au fond de son cœur, Emma était certaine d'une chose…Killian Jones serait le dernier homme qu'elle aimerait.

« Je n'aimerai plus jamais, avait-elle dit avant de quitter la tombe de son bien-aimé, le jour de l'enterrement ».

Aucun autre homme ne remplaça Killian Jones dans son cœur.

* * *

 _ **Vous êtes toujours en vie ?! Moi non...oui, je me tue sur mes propres fics...**_

 _ **Une p'tite review, enfin...si vous être vivant, lol...bien que ça doit capter grave bien depuis l'Underworld, XD !**_


	5. Bonus suite

**Coucou ! C'est moi ! Oui...normal...mon compte ...ça ne peut qu'être moi ! XD !**

 **Bref...vous êtes en train de vous dire "the fuck qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Y'a eu un bonus...horrible pour notre coeur...mais l'histoire était terminée !" Et bah non...lolilol...oui je suis une troll...mais voici ici la suite du bonus...que j'ai scindé en deux consciemment puisque voilà quoi...bref...même si au départ j'étais plus partie sur l'idée de deux bonus...j'ai eu un délic et allez, ouais fait ça...c'est mieux ! XD !**

 **Donc voilà...la vraie fin de Hey, soul sister !**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira comme les précédents chapitres !**

 **Merci à vous toutes et tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire ! Ca me fait très chaud au coeur !**

* * *

« Nooooon ! Killian, noooon ! ».

Emma se réveilla en sursaut, trempée, dans son lit vide. Son cœur battait si rapidement qu'elle eut l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser.

Les mêmes images lui revenaient presque toutes les nuits.

Les images de la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait…et elle, impuissante.

Impuissante à pouvoir le sauver…à pouvoir sauver le père de ses enfants.

Emma se leva puis, après avoir enfilé sa robe de chambre, partit jeter un œil à la chambre de sa fille.

Jade dormait parfaitement bien, tel un ange, entourée de sa fameuse peluche Pooka. Une peluche que Killian lui avait offerte. Elle aussi voulait _son petit signe_ , comme Anastasia.

La jeune femme referma doucement la porte de la chambre puis se rendit dans la chambre de son fils, Aeden.

Elle ouvrit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la scène qui lui faisait face. Une scène qui aurait pu ne jamais se produire.

Si Killian n'avait pas survécu.

Mais il avait survécu, au grand étonnement des médecins ( _et du vôtre, hein ?_ ).

Un survivant, un miraculé, avaient-ils tous dit.

Oui…son survivant à elle, à eux.

Son bien-aimé mari lui revenait toujours. TOUJOURS.

Et il s'était battu pour eux…pour leur famille…pour leur futur…comme il l'avait toujours fait et le ferait toujours.

« -Hey, _love_ , chuchota Killian pour ne pas réveiller leur nourrisson. Tout va bien ?

- _Aye,_ répondit Emma en l'embrassant chastement ».

A peine le petit Aeden, âgé de trois mois, avait-il terminé son biberon qu'il s'endormit aussitôt. Killian le déposa délicatement dans son berceau avant d'enlacer Emma.

Il lui caressa tendrement le dos, puis son visage. Killian prit la main de sa femme et tous deux quittèrent la chambre de leur fils.

Killian et Emma se rendirent dans la cuisine, sans un bruit. La jeune femme s'assit au comptoir tandis que son mari commença à lui préparer un chocolat chaud.

Emma n'avait pas besoin de parler, il savait. Il savait qu'elle venait de refaire ce cauchemar qui peuplait ses nuits depuis les tragiques événements de janviers, sept mois plus tôt.

Il la rassurait du mieux qu'il pouvait ; lui répétait qu'il n'irait nulle part, que tout ceci n'était qu'un très mauvais cauchemar, le tout accompagné d'un bon chocolat chaud à la cannelle.

Emma commença à boire son chocolat lorsque Killian l'enlaça par derrière, embrassant son front. Il lui murmura :

« -Mieux ?

-Quand je suis dans tes bras, toujours, lui répondit-elle sur le même.

-Je ne vous quitterais jamais, _my love_ ».

La blonde attrapa la main de son époux et y déposa un doux baiser avant de la porter à son cœur.

Elle avait eu si peur de le perdre et ses cauchemars étaient là pour le lui rappeler. Encore et encore…nuit après nuit.

Emma termina son chocolat et se plongea un instant dans les bras de son mari, la tête reposée sur sa poitrine, bercée par les battements de son coeur... _de son coeur_.

« -Nous devrions retourner nous coucher, my love, lui souffla Killian d'une voix douce, la journée de demain sera chargée.

-Oui..chargée, répéta Emma, allons-y».

Et ils regagnèrent, mains dans la mains, doigts entrelacés, la lit conjugal et s'y endormir l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

C'était le grand jour...un grand jour. Emma et Killian devaient décorer toute la maison pour la fête d'anniversaire de leur petite Jade.

Le thème ? Certainement pas les princesses.

Non.

« _D'abord, moi j'suis pas une princesse ! Leurs robes elles sont pas belles puis en plus elles font des trucs bizarres des fois, comme lever le doigt pour boire du chocolat ! Puis en plus, elles épousent des princes...et les princes...c'est pas beaux ! Moi je suis pirate ! Pirate ! Mais une gentille pirate, hein ! Et puis comme ça, bah j'aurais un bateau...puis je serais Capitaine ! Et tout le monde devra m'écouter_ ».

Pirate. N'était-ce pas le côté rebelle de son cher papa ?! Ainsi que son amour pour la mer ?! Probablement...certain même !

«-Hey, _little sunshine_ , murmura Killian à l'oreille de sa fille, faut se réveiller.

-En-core un peu, papa, répondit la petite fille d'une voix endormie, juuuste un pe-tit peu.

-Oh, s'étonna-t-il, moi qui voulait préparer un petit-déjeuner tout spécial pour ma p'tite fille de 4 ans.

-Ooh ! fit Jade en bondissant, c'est aujourd'huuuuuuuui !

-Aye, _little love_ , joyeux anniversaire Jade, déclara-t-il en prenant sa fille dans ses bras avant d'embrasser l'enfant, je t'aime mon bébé »

Il lui fit un câlin si fort qu'il entendit à peine sa fille lui répondre. Killian lui mit passa ses cheveux derrières ses oreilles avant de quitter la chambre.

«-Elle est où maman ? demanda la petite fille.

-Elle donne à manger à Aeden, _little love,_ t'inquiète pas, elle ne t'a pas oubliée.

-Bah je sais hein ! répliqua Jade en roulant des yeux, elle peut pas m'oublier...c'est ma maman !»

Le jeune papa se mit à rire. Bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier, elle était sa maman ! Evident, non ?

Lorsque les deux Jones arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Emma était assise autour de la table de la cuisine à allaiter le petit Aeden.

«Hey ! s'écria Emma, mon bébééééééé ! Viens par-là, ma puce !»

La petite rejoignit sa mère en souriant puis se stoppa nette devant sa mère, un grand sourire aux lèvres -le même que son père, évitant le moindre gestes brusques près de son petit-frère.

Emma enroula son bras libre autour de sa fille et la serra contre elle, caressant tendrement son dos.

«-Joyeux anniversaire mon bébé ! Je t'aaiime !

-Moi aussi je t'aime, maman, rétorqua Jade, les yeux pleins de malice, je peux lui faire un bisou ?

-Vas-y, sur son front...»

Pendant ce temps, Killian préparait le petit-déjeuner spécial pour ce jour fort spécial. Cela faisait déjà quatre ans que leur petite fille avait vu le jour, quatre de bonheur auprès de leur petit ange.

Killian se rappelait de la naissance de sa fille comme si cela avait été hier. Déjà à l'époque, elle aimait se faire désirer ! Un accouchement...10 heures...3kg450 et 51 cm.

Sa petite crevette aux joues roses et aux cheveux noirs avait bien grandie !

«- _Little love_?! s'exclama Killian.

-Oui, papa ?! retourna Jade, toujours occupée à regarder son petit frère

-Assieds-toi, ton pancake pirate est prêt !

-PANCAKE PIRATE ?! s'étonna-t-elle, mooontres !»

Pancake pirate...pour être dans le thème bien sûr puis, parce qu'il était un super papa. Sans oublier qu'il était celui qui ne cramait pas les pancakes. Un pancake pirate tout cramé, ça aurait été dommage, non ?

Un gros pancake accompagnée de pomme, de myrtille, de bananes, d'oreo et de confiture à la fraise ! Avec un petit chocolat à la canelle (au lait de chèvre, bien sûr !)

«-Whaaooouh ! s'époustoufla la petite fille, puis ça à l'air trooop bon ! Merci papa !

-Allez, mange _little love_ , lui sourit-il»

Le père de famille retourna aux fourneaux afin de préparer d'autres pancakes, pour Emma et lui.

«-Et voici pour toi, _my love,_ dit-il en posant l'assiette devant Emma

-Merci, mais...je n'ai pas de pirate, moi ?! demanda la blonde d'un ton moqueur

-Bah non ! s'exclama Jade, parce que c'est pas ton anniversaire à toi, c'est mon anniversaire !

-Tu as entendu notre fille, _love_ , fit Killian en agitant légèrement la spatule, c'est son anniversaire à elle, pas à toi

-Oh, bouda faussement Emma, alors pour mon anniversaire, tu m'en prépareras un ?

-Tout ce que tu voudras!»

* * *

Vers 14 heures, le salon entier était décoré sur le thème des pirates au plus grand bonheur des yeux de la petite Jade...ainsi que de ses amis et cousins, arrivés plus tard.

Contrairement à elle, sa cousine Zoey, âgée de presque six ans, était très princesse...vraiment très princesse au point de bouder et d'insister pour porter sa robe de princesse, bleue avec des petits cristaux de neige.

Emma et Killian eux aussi s'étaient déguisés en pirate. Rien n'était assez ridicule pour les deux parents lorsqu'il s'agissait du bonheur de leur enfant...rien.

Killian portait un pantalon en cuir noir avec une chemise en toile noire. Il avait hésité entre le cache-oeil et le crochet...mais avait finalement opté pour le second... _plus sexy_ selon sa très chère femme.

La jeune mère portait un pantalon et un veston bleus ainsi qu'une blouse blanche. Ses cheveux étaient attaché en queue de cheval de façon lâche.

«-Ooh, maman ! Tu ressembles trop à Flynn Rider comme ça ! remarqua Jade.

-Flynn ? demanda Emma, confuse.

-Mais si tu sais, le voleur dans _Tangled_ , l'amoureux de Rapunzel ! Bah il est habillé pareil que toi !»

Même le petit Aeden avait droit à son body pirate !

La fête battait son plein, les rires des enfants résonnaient dans toute la maison quant vint l'heure du gâteau.

Un gâteau préparé par Killian, bien sûr.

Un gâteau sur le thème de pirate...un gâteau en forme de bateau pour sa princesse pirate ! Deux gâteaux en réalité puisqu'il avait également préparé à côté un simple moelleux au chocolat.

« **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU JADE !**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUU** »

Tout le monde chantait pour la petite fille. Grands-parents, oncle et tante, cousin et cousine, amis, mais surtout ses parents !

Vint ensuite le temps des cadeaux...et il y en avait.

Des livres de contes sur les...pirates, bien sûr; mais également sur les bateaux.

Des playmobils, mais également un poupon (elle qui aimait tant jouer la petite maman avec son petit frère).

Mais surtout...surtout...beaucoup de câlins et de bisous...beaucoup d'amour.

A 20 heures, tous les invités étaient partis et, la petite famille Jones était exténuée.

Ils baignèrent leurs deux enfants avant de les faire manger puis, alors que Killian lisait une histoire à la petite fille -exceptionnellement dans le salon, Emma partit se doucher, laissant son mari seul.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle sourit. Elle sourit aux trois amours de sa vie qui lui faisait face. Son mari qu'elle avait failli perdre quelques mois plutôt était endormi dans leur canapé avec leurs deux enfants -les fruits de leur amour- endormis eux aussi dans ses bras.

Ils étaient heureux tous les quatre, du moins pour l'instant...peut-être que d'ici quelques années, ils seraient heureux...à cinq, ou six ou...j'arrête, lol.

* * *

 ** _Donc, cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment terminé...lol, bien que j'suis assez tenté par écrire le premier date de Jade, XD ! Be carefoul, boy ! She's his little girl ! Mouahahahah !_**

 ** _So, une petite review, votre coeur va mieux maintenant ?!_**


End file.
